


Chivalrous

by stoneage890



Series: Chivalrous [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lovers To Enemies, Mind Manipulation, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 36,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoneage890/pseuds/stoneage890
Summary: From a long line of rich and powerful, the descendant must use her wits as she prepares for the life, a story that was written for her ages ago. At the Titan Academy, a school for the privileged, she meets some who are vying for the spot that will complete this story.From denial to backstabbing, it's all just a way of life.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein & Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Reiner Braun & Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader, Sasha Blouse & Reader
Series: Chivalrous [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100642
Comments: 20
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi darlings!  
> First of all, thank you for reading this fic! It's set in an alternative universe similar to that of Ouran Host Club's, which I was heavily inspired by. This setting, however, does not have a host club... unless. This story does have a lot of toxicity and manipulation in it, but also some sweet moments as well. I wanted to use some of my own headcanons here, and hopefully using both past and present character traits on the timeline from the original characters of Attack on Titan. In this fic, you're a powerful man's daughter who, despite feeling powerless due to her father's pressing plan, gains some sort of upper hand in the situations she finds herself in. I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I want to see where it goes. Please give me feedback, I don't want it to be overly toxic, nor too boring.  
> Enjoy,  
> Stoney <3

Finally. It's been a week, a week that felt like a month. A week can make a lifetime of a difference in one's life. You realize this as you set down your schoolbag, loaded with schoolwork and pens flying out at the slightest movement. Staring blankly at the bag, you think to yourself, _'_ _W_ _hat have I done now?'._

It had started off strong- Monday you woke up bright and shiny, Tuesday quite the same, until a whisper in your ear told you what Jean had done. Wednesday was different, you were irritated with someone... someone almost dear. Every time those light coffee eyes met yours, you felt irked. You knew what he did. He knew. It was simply a matter of time, was it not? The game had begun. The rest of the week, it was a week of sweet smiles and hidden codes, words with double meanings and strange implications. Phone calls that lasted for hours, talking pretty nonsense, pretended love and silent confessions. Then Friday came. 

============================================================================================================

_"Good morning, Y/N." The sickly sweet voice of Jean Kirstein purred, charade in full play._

_"Good morning, Jean..." you replied, accepting a peck on the cheek, "How are you today?"_

_"As normal as any other," he replied, nonchalantly rubbing the back of his neck as you narrowed your eyes, analyzing but letting a smirk play on your lips. This was all just appearances._

_This was how you and Jean always fought. A limbo of who would crack first, a test of devotion to the game, a minefield of secrets. You knew he'd fancied someone else... someone else more than you. This did not bother you, it meant nothing. His utter audacity did. So you would play his games, as long as he played in return. He knew this is what you were made for- this onslaught of mind tricks and slight of hands. Your future lied in politics, you were to be married off as a pawn, a token- an old money business tycoon's daughter in exchange for power and prestige... all to keep a certain pedigree to a certain standard. You'd accepted this, and played your part well, slowly learning to enjoy the game of secrets and side smiles._

_Jean is a rich and powerful businesswoman's son- the owner of most of the European's health companies. Unfortunately, he also happened to be your boyfriend, destined to marry one day in order to keep your father's allure as the owner of many, many estates and historical sights all over Europe._

_"Something the matter, darling?" He inquired, rubbing your arm, letting his nails drag slightly. A reminder._

_"Jean-" you began, your mind beginning to bend and anger at the thought of this boy believing he could one up you in this game. Snapping back, you realized you could pull something bigger.  
_

_"Yes?" His smile increased, showing his teeth, eyes sparkling in anticipation. Were you about to show your cards so soon?_

_Tugging his shirt to pull him closer, to anyone else this looked as if you were playfully flirting, but you had other plans._

_Getting close to his ear, your breath fell in a hush on his earlobe, you whisper, "I know what you did, Jean. And I believe you and I should simply put this neverending limbo to rest."_

_Smiling brightly, you pushed him back roughly, E/C eyes shining as you assessed his reaction. A test._

_His face had fallen. He'd expect you to come clean about knowing of his wandering hands, but to break up with him? You knew what he'd been thinking. His mother's empire was dependent on your father's extensive wealth and prowess. This- us- was so significant to his mother, that you'd been practically worshiped at the Kirstein estates when you'd visited a couple on holidays. Quickly glancing around, Jean composed himself. He laughed from his belly._

_"You're a feisty one, Y/N. I'm off to class, but we'll discuss this later." Jean's eyes held something, an emotion you'd never thought you'd see from him. He leaned over and kissed your cheek again, letting his lips linger a second._

_Lifting his head, he murmured, "Nothing is over with us, Y/N. I do hope you understand."_

_Your laugh grated against him when you said loudly, "I don't know about that. Have a good rest of," you waved your hand around lightly, "whatever you plan to do now."_

_He slunk away, the smell of roses leaving in a cloud. Closing your eyes, you sighed. You were positive this surely wouldn't be the end of Jean, however, Father wouldn't be very pleased._

_============================================================================================================_

You lay down on the marble tile, cheek pressed against the frigid floor, relishing in the feeling. You replayed the events of this morning in your head, wondering what he was plotting. Normally, when you and him waltzed on this fine, toxic line, you'd give in and tell him that you gave up, weeks after the fun began. You'd finally let him know that this wouldn't stand, putting your foot down. It would always end in Jean reveling in his win. He would go back to the wooing of you, until the next time he let himself do whatever the fuck he wanted, selfishly and impulsively. ' _What was this all for?'_ you thought, sighing. 

The game of life. You knew that this was just a rude awakening to being someone of your status. You knew it did not have to be Jean, nor any of the boys at the academy, to be the other piece to your ultimate play of power. That play came in the form of your hand in marriage. There was always someone to take his or her place. The puppeteer was your father; the strings, your last name. You moved your head to gaze at the intricate filigree that carved your ceiling into its own kind of beauty. Tracing the swirls with your eyes, you took this reprieve to let tears slip. Whilst you held this status and power, you were simply a gear in an old music box, playing its song of lies and deception over and over again. 

A knock broke your reverie, making you zip up to your feet, fluffing your skirts and tidying your hair as you cleared your throat and gave the order to enter. Talise, a peaceful girl, opened the door and paced in, eyes locked on your own.

"Your father is requesting you, Y/N. He heard about Jean." Her pretty teal eyes held a pitying look, poorly masked by respect. 

You nodded, clicking your tongue, "I expected so, I'll be off now."

She held the door open as you whisked by, curtsying slightly. 

Down the cavernous halls, you tiptoed on, wondering what Father would say to this new feat. He approved of the game. He understood what the end goal was for you, why you seemingly tortured yourself over and over again with the rollercoaster of emotion. He did not, however, care for your rebellion against his wishes. If Jean is who he truly wanted for you, then... 

You shook your head, turning halls and passing painting after painting of your ancestors who'd collected and filtered your family's riches. Huffing to a stop at the grand mahogany doors of Father's office, you twitched a hand above the silver knocker. The booms reverberated in your ears, causing you to jump as you did when you were a young child being called in to be reprimanded for your cheeky behavior. 

A rumbling "Enter." came from within. 

Stomach twisting, you clicked the lock and the doors swung open. You entered in the jade room, swallowing all pride you harbored. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihi again!  
> I do hope you liked the first chapter! By the good grace of everything holy, hopefully I set the tone right, of a girl who is going back and forth between following these plans, or her own heart. It hurts me to paint Jean in such a bad light in the first goddamn chapter, but he will redeem himself. Never fear, the other characters will come into play soon!  
> Stoney <3


	2. Chapter 2

"Enter." Father's deep baritone reverberated through the thick wood of his office's ornate doors. 

You swallow thickly and slipped inside, door crashing to a close behind you.

"Hello Father, you summoned?" You knew exactly why you were here. What you'd done in a moment, a flash of impulsivity, selfish ambition for the upper hand. 

"Y/N," His hawkish eyes stayed focused on his paperwork in front of him, "Come sit, let's discuss the events of earlier."

Uh oh. Why was he being so... kind? Asking you to sit with him? It was unheard of. Your eyes scan the ballroom of an office, jade washed walls ornamented by gilded scones in which provided a mellow but cold light. The faceted chandelier hung uselessly, only in service when one with impaired eyesight joined Father in a meeting. His large mahogany desk was littered with paper after paper, crystal whiskey glasses, and spent cigarette butts. You slid into one of the plush leather chairs adjacent to it, eyes cast behind him, focused on the heavy black drapes blocking the radiance of golden hour outside. 

"Jean Kirstein." He stated plainly. 

You winced, a weak "Yes. Him." passing your lips. 

"I've heard about what happened." Though you'd done it in private, Father always knew somehow.

"I've made arrangements to other prominent families, informing them of your ah..." his eyes flicked to your face, a smile playing in his eyes, "sudden availability."

It was as if God himself had bathed you in heavenly light. Father, after all, was a gambling man. Trivial things such as this amused him, and you were simply feeding into the cycle. Jean was not the boy Father had _really_ intended for you, after all. Warmth filled your hands, breathing suddenly coming easily again. 

"Thank you, Father," you whisper softy, relief pooling. 

"However, the two years you spent with him have not gone unnoticed by others. You must be vigilant, Y/N. I will not tolerate any sort of... rumors," his iron eyes boring into yours, his voice boomed.

Your breath caught in your throat, understanding the implications he intended. "Of course, Father."

He stiffly nodded, dismissing you and burying himself in his work again. 

Shuffling out, you sighed a breath of release as you leaned heavily against the office doors. You walk around on eggshells around your father. Everything you say and do is calculated- avoiding any sort of disrespectful tone, looking at Father for too long, even picking your nailbeds around him could be detrimental. You pushed off the heavy wood and practically raced back to your room, wanting to put distance between you and the man in the office. Distrust roamed rampant in these halls. 

Once back in your ivy green suite, you twirled your finger around the telephone dial, calling up Sasha Braus, a German ambassador's cheery daughter, your best friend. You and her were almost yin and yang. Whilst she exclaimed everything to the world, you were a vault. 

"Hello!" Her sing-songing voice coaxed a small smile from your twitching lips. 

"Hello Sasha..."

"Oh, Y/N, are you alright? You sound ill," Sasha managed to make out, food stuffed in her mouth. 

You explained the day's events in detail, including your thoughts behind it all. Sasha would hum disapproval one time or another, but overall simply kept smacking away in your ear. 

"What should I do? I've got a year or so until... until _it_ happens and now Jean is now no longer in the picture," you scramble through your words at a breakneck speed, snickering, "well...nevermind, I'm sure he'll find his way back. Crafty motherfucker."

You leave out the mixture of despair and something else in the dashing boy's eyes when he leaned over you. You couldn't describe the look. It wasn't lust, you'd seen that in the narrowing eyes boys would cast you, and it couldn't have been shock, Jean was confident... confident enough to get you back. Your stomach twisted, thinking about the last thing he said to you-

Loud, hearty laughter came from Sasha's end. "And disloyal, too!"

"God, Sasha, don't remind me." You scowled, banishing all traces of longing for Jean's overconfident disposition. 

"I think you're doing alright, Y/N. I mean, even my family caught word that you're _single_ now. Before you know it, boys will be lining out the door for you, begging to have your hand. Even my parents nudged me in your direction." You heard the sawing of a knife on porcelain scratching through. 

"But... is it for me," you wondered aloud, "or my position?"

Sasha went uncharacteristically quiet. She cleared her throat once, twice. Sighing, she said, "In all honesty, Y/N, that's something none of us know."

Your eyebrows furrowed together. It was the not knowing, but was also the truth. Cold and served. 

"Thank you for this Sasha, but I've got supper. If you'd like to join me..." She squealed at the prospect of my cook's food, "you know you're always welcome here," you finished. 

"I'll ask Mother if we have visitors tonight and send you a message if the coast is clear... um, by any chance, is Talise still in your service?" She cleared her throat once again. 

You grinned, all pearly whites. "Yes, Sasha, she is. Do send me notice if you decide to come over- I've got to give the kitchen the news of _your_ arrival. You know how dearly Martin holds your visits... and compliments."

"Right, right, I'll let you know, never fear."

"You never let me down." You laughed and pressed the phone into its cradle, ending the call. 

Supper. You felt yourself immerse back into reality. Dread filled you as you remember the visit with your father, and Jean once more. Why was Jean like an aching bruise? Every thought of him felt like you bumped into a table corner, that dull pain flaring. What you had was nothing but lies and false forgiveness for such lies, knowing it would happen again. Your eyes slid over to the slate colored telephone, dial shining cheekily. You threw your head to the side and a memory bubbled up, taking the somber atmosphere of your room away.

============================================================================================================

_It was a frigid winter night, stars winking down on your shivering form. It was your first year at Titan Academy, and you had received a letter from someone unknown, the silky envelope was the prominent color of your family's crest- a deep shade of forest green. It simply instructed you to wait in the school's greenhouse after clubs. Seeing as you weren't apart of any club, you'd read a fantastical novel in the meantime, foot tapping a haphazard rhythm absentmindedly. The greenhouse was locked tight, but your curiosity got the best of you and you'd waited on an ornate stone bench directly next to the glass doors. The school's grandeur taunted you, the warm golden light spilling over the large fountain's water, glinting this way and that. You smiled to yourself, anticipation electrifying you down to your fingertips. Your life was so repetitive, so mundane. This was so wildly... not._

_"Hello, there." A smooth purr... you hadn't recognized that voice._

_You jerked your head up from the book. A handsome boy stood tall in front of you, sparkling brown eyes studying you, bag slung over his shoulder._

_"Hello. I'm-" you paused, "well I suppose you already know who I am."_

_He laughed, his brown hair shifting in the wintery air, "You're exactly right. I'm Jean Kirstein."_

_"Hmm... Kirstein. I take it you're the health boy. I wonder..." you let your voice flow in a leering taunt, "do you know any sort of medical training?"_

_He laughed again, "Do I ever! Mother knows that it's all I'll ever be good at," he flicked his eyes back down to yours and winked, "or so she thinks."_

_You clicked your tongue, smiling freely. "So what was the pressing matter I had to freeze my ass off for?"_

_"You were supposed to go somewhere_ besides _waiting in this awful weather. But no matter- I just so happen to have a key to this fine establishment here." With a flick of his hand dipping into his charcoal coat, a key slid into the lock of the right door._

 _"I take it that theft is yet another one of your_ many _talents?" you teased, slipping past him with a grateful smile._

_"More or less, this is my mother's key. She's the one who owns this facility, after all. Botanicals and whatnot." Jean shrugged sheepishly._

_Your laughed illuminated the space between the two of you. He watched you gaze at the greenhouse splayed out in front of you, lush flowers blooming, the most pleasing aromas serenading you. He felt a blush creep onto his face, seeing you gush over the poised orchids and domed ceiling, moonlight bathing the sight._

_"Well," you tore your attention away from the whispering petals and placed it on Jean, "what's all this for?"_

_"Well," he drawled, matching your tone and stepping closer, "I just wanted to introduce myself. Let myself become known to you." His eyes glinted, saying 'your turn'._

_His first game, which you happily met with your own sultry look._

_"It's nice to meet you, then, Jean Kirstein." You edged closer, meeting his unwavering eye contact._

_"Hmm..." he mused, "in your opinion, would you find sneaking into the greenhouse after hours scandalous?"_

_You rolled the thought around in your mind. "Perhaps."_

_His head dipped, becoming eye level with you. "Too scandalous?"_

_"Never." You grinned, whipping around and making a run for the winding glass staircase that led to the small observatory just above your heads._

_Jean laughed loudly and gave chase. The two of you weaved around, playing a sort of game of tag. You dipped and bobbed behind the telescopes, rushed back down the stairs to flit in and out of the varying trees and specimens. He laughed the whole way. You set your sights on the staircase once more, leaping up the stairs; two, three at a time. In a singular swipe, you crashed into Jean's arms, laughing breathlessly. He smelled like the roses just a flight below you. He turned you to look into your face once again._

_"Is this too scandalous?" He quietly asked, hands firmly gripping your back._

_You shook your head, not only out of breath from your mad dash but, despite just meeting the boy, the way your chest tightened when he held you made you smile even bigger. Your cheeks were still crackling from the cold, and the mad dash hadn't helped to odd sensation- nor did your face heating up rapidly._

_"Is telling you how beautiful you are too scandalous?" He angled his face, eyes searching yours._

_"No, I don't believe so," you murmured._

_Jean's lips curled into a warm smile, taking your chin in two fingers and pressed his soft supple lips to yours. You kissed him back, hands splayed on his chest. He breathed against your lips, knowing he had you hooked. You knew as well, hyperaware of it as he moved one of his hands to cup your cheek. Energy flowed freely between the two, lighting up a small flame. His thumb drew little circles on your cheekbone._

_Pulling away, twinkling eyes, Jean whispered, "How about that?"_

_"You know, Jean, maybe you should stop testing fate before-" your breathless reply was cut off by flashlights cutting through the silver moonlit building._

_"You know, Y/N, you just might be right." He grinned, pulling you out the back door, plunging into the cold, where you began._

============================================================================================================

Smiling softly at the memory, you knew why you were in such a strange sort of pain over Jean. He was a little weasel with hearts, just another one of his many talents, unnoticed by his mother. A cold sensation swept through your body, ringing a bell that it was over. Setting your sights on supper, you stood from the cushioned wicker chair by the telephone. A simple, silky black dress would suit tonight's dinner well, elegant enough. Your mind thought of Sasha, knowing she would've called back by now to announce her arrival. You wrote a small note to Talise that she would not be joining us; but if she did, in fact, call, to tell the kitchen staff to whip something extra up.

You silently exited the room, pinning the note in between the lock, door shutting out both the telephone and thoughts of Jean. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi darlings,  
> I think this chapter is a bit longer, but I don't think it's too damning. I love a romantic Jean, and I felt that there was far too much seriousness. I thought that Reader was a little too isolated, so hopefully this eases tensions. I wonder what Father is plotting... only time will tell. Anywho, I'd love feedback on the characters or any specific headcanons anyone wants added in. Of course, there's always going to be more to add :).  
> Much love,  
> Stoney <3


	3. Chapter 3

You glided down the marble stairs, long silk dress nipping at your ankles, one hand perched gently on the railing. On the path towards the dining hall, you glossed through the ballroom. The true splendor of Father's wealth shone. Alcoves dripping with crystal sconces, angelic carvings, gilded details, the towering ceiling depicting the world and it's many pleasures, marble statues tucked into corners, thick emerald drapes where giggling partygoers would slip behind with their blushing beaus- indeed, it was a sight to behold. The main chandelier, accompanied by two slightly smaller ones, was draped in crystal angels and sharp-cut diamonds, causing rainbows to glitter across the crème walls, washed in all the colors of the land. The gargantuan birch doors whispered open as you entered the dining hall. Decorated much the same, except with a small, tinkling creek-like water feature running through the side aisles, a long table fitted with smooth chairs ran along the massive hall. Seven people sat there, instead of the usual one. Your stomach dropped, a reminder that you should've inquired about guests being present tonight. Thank everything holy above you chose an elegant dress, it's slippery fabric kissing your skin as you walked towards the head of the table. Leaning beside your father, you lightly kissed his cheek, and bowed to the guests. An older blonde woman, with bright green eyes and rivets of silver running through her hair, a blonde man around Father's age, two blonde boys- twins, you guessed, by their cheeky hazel eyes and identical faces, an imposing woman with long golden hair, and a boy your age, who met your gaze as it slipped over him. He grinned, sharing a secretive smile with you. You nodded back, vaguely recognizing him.

"Y/N, this is the Braun family. Mr. Braun is a German diplomat, and Mrs. Braun is the daughter of one of my close friends, dealing with... business." Father gave the older woman a knowing look, to which she smiled at. 

"Y/N, it's nice to finally meet you," Mr. Braun said, chin resting on his propped-up palm.

You bowed slightly, "An honor, sir."

"Ah! These are my children, Klara," he waved his hand at the stoic woman, "Reiner," a wave to the smiling boy, "and little Felix and Anton." The twins. 

"It's my pleasure to meet you." You cast a host's gaze over them all, lips prim and proper in a tight smile.

You took a seat in the carved chair across from Reiner. His face turned towards yours as his parents, Klara, and Father engaged in conversation about the political atmosphere in Berlin over an assortment of crisp white wines in shimmering, faceted glasses. The twins talked, hushed, to each other, in the way only twins spoke. 

"So, Y/N," Reiner drawled, eyes taking in the sight of you, fingers dragging up a glass of his own, "you're from Titan Academy?"

"Yes, you're correct," you replied, mimicking him as you both took a sip. Tangy, sharp liquid lit up your taste buds.

He nodded, setting the crystal down with a small _clink_ , "I remember seeing your face."

"Oh, you're also a student there?" You asked.

"I'm the president of the class above you, yes." He smiled again, perfect teeth glimmering. 

"You seem to know quite a bit about me," you smirked, "Mr. Reiner Braun."

The tiniest blush graced his strong cheekbones, disappearing just as quickly. "I pride myself in recognizing students, yes." 

"Must come with the job." You dismissed any tension that could've risen.

He laughed quietly, "Job, you say? I wish I were to be getting any sort of compensation for all the time I spend in those halls. It is still a pleasure to be in the position I am, nonetheless."

"Oh, absolutely. You seem like the type."

"The type?" He asked incredulously, handsome eyebrows shooting up in question.

"You know, diplomat's son, politics, and whatnot." You waved your hand around like Mr. Braun had demonstrated earlier, wrist rolling. 

This caused another chuckle from the built boy across from you. "I suppose so, Miss Everlyn. What do you do around the school?"

"My, I'm surprised you don't know already," you teased, "nothing, really. I help with ball planning on occasion, though."

"My compliments and thanks for the splendid ball you and the team orchestrated last month, then." Reiner's hazel eyes matched yours, a message hidden in the look. He knew something. 

"Of course," you met his quiet contact with a question.

He simply broke the look to watch Martin and a procession of maids bring marvelous food in, heavenly aromas filling every inch of the hall. Once dinner arrived to every guest, everyone thanked the burly man and he bowed deeply in his soft thanks. As he passed you your porcelain plate, he asked if Sasha was to join you.

"Oh no, Martin, she couldn't make it tonight. I know how you two bond every visit, with all your food talk." You smiled widely.

"Ah, it's alright, lassie. That girl's got herself a chef head on her shoulders!" He replied, his own warmth radiating in a way much like Sasha's herself. 

Supper went on, with the Braun patriarch's occasional questions aimed about your wellbeing, scores, activities, and love life. Everyone present knew about your marriage situation, the damn thing hung over your head like a sign. So naturally, it would be a formal question to ask... considering the said damned sign. Jean's name was not mentioned, and you figured the Brauns were some of the first to know about the developments of earlier today. Reiner sat stiffly throughout the whole ordeal, finally relaxing once his mother remembered some scandal with parliament members in Hungary, rushing to tell Father all about it. You were forgotten, the adults were speaking. Though wine was clutched in your hand, you knew your place and turned your attention back to Reiner.

"So," he began as if ice was cast between the two of you, "I suppose that Jean Kirstein wasn't quite right."

You snapped to attention, Jean's name sending a whip through your system. "No, I suppose not."

"You suppose?" Reiner hid his smile. 

"Well, I know he wasn't now. Maybe all along, with all the shi-" you froze, correcting your slip of language, "all the _stunts_ he pulled."

"Stunts," he repeated, eyebrow quirked.

"Yes, that's what I said." You blinked sheepishly. 

"Right, now, I am aware that your father sent out a message to all promising families with the news. You've got quite the magnifying glass on you, haven't you?" He leaned forward, lips pursed, eyes studying your every move. 

"I suppose I do. Such a predicament. Maybe I should've kept the boy around... it would've kept attention from me." You sighed, regret pooling in your stomach. 

"Perhaps," was Reiner's reply, a strange look on his face as he sat back.

Once the rounds of supper were through, the wine was drunk, and talk dwindled; the entourage was led through the ballroom to the main hall. Father and the Brauns went through their goodbyes, and you took note of how close Mr. Braun truly was with Father. You shook hands and kissed cheeks as you bade your farewells. Reiner grasped your hand for longer, eyes meeting yours.

"See you Monday at the academy, Y/N." He gave a soft smile and lightly kissed your hand, lips soft.

"See you then." You agreed, pleased with his action. Reiner was quite good-looking, admittedly. 

And thus, they were out the doors and into their respective cars, one member going one way, another a different. Strangely, Reiner seemed to be going somewhere other than his mother and brothers. You brushed it away and wished your father a good evening, slinking away to your room. You noticed the scribble of a note you left for Talise was missing, the tiny romance of her and Sasha clung to the air, replacing it. Once inside your lonely room, you changed into a comfortable slip dress, and readied for bed in your spacey washroom. You mulled over Reiner's ease, his smooth tone, it's almost sultry nature. You wondered what he was aiming for, seeing as he was clearly determined and ambitious. He'd approached every subject effortlessly, even Jean. Then the kissed hand. This was not a custom you were familiar with, just a friendly kiss to either cheek. The odd look you'd picked up also piqued your interest. He said he'd see you Monday, even though you'd never seen him around the school. _Make myself known to you_. Jean's words echoed in the back of your mind. Were you really that oblivious to others? You sighed, exhausted from the long, emotional day, and sunk into your impossibly welcoming bed. Sleep found you as a hawk finds a mouse. Swiftly, you were held captive in your dreams once more.

_Bleary darkness hit you like a wave, materializing into light as you found yourself stranded on orange sand. The sky above you was purple, golden stars glinting. Where were you? The last thing you remember was your head hitting your plush pillow, and eyes closing quickly. Even in rest, you didn't sleep. The soft dunes rolled across the terrain, only a burnt color. The sand was softer than feathers, whispering over your toes in spills as you trudged through it. You were exhausted, falling to your feet. The warmth lulled you in, pinning you to the ground. The grains covered your face, hair, body, breath. Darkness flooded in once again._

_"Hello, my love." A disembodied voice rang through the midnight._

_"Mother?" You groggily asked, eyes attempting to open, trapped by the sand._

_"Yes, dear. Now tell me, what is troubling you?" You pictured her beautiful face, sharp bone structure, compassionate eyes._

_You'd dreamt of your late mother before, the woman who tragically died when you were six, the woman who's passing caused your father to completely recoil into the man he was today, and yesterday, and everyday for the past eleven years._

_"It's my duties."_

_"Duties." She deadpanned, repeating your sleepy speech._

_"You know, the marriage deal."_

_"I've never forgiven that man for placing you in such a position." Mother began, her patient anger bubbling, "You're so much more. Smart and elegant, more than just a coin."_

_"I understand, mother. It's just the way things are now."_

_"Just the way things are now." She echoed_ _, voice frail._

 _This time when you attempted to open your eyes, they snapped open easily, and you were in a dark, dank room. A cave. When you squinted in front of you, in the dim light of the bioluminescent algae, you saw a mirror, Mother's words still bouncing off the walls. Your body was the same in the reflection, but your head was your mother's. Her kind eyes, perfect diamond lips. 'I love you' whispered from her mouth._ You screamed, waking with a pounding heart, and sheets tangled in your kicking legs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings,  
> I'm a bit off my post schedule, but I've always imagined Reiner to be like the class president type, but also the type to have many friends but very little close friends. Nightmares have always been a huge part of my sleep schedule, and I believe Reader would miss her mother dearly.  
> Until next time,  
> Stoney <3


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday moved as quickly as honey, languid and peaceful. Besides Sasha's pitched call. 

She shrieked into the receiver, complaining about the prank Connie, her other half, pulled. "Y/N! He swore he lost my notes from Martin WEEKS AGO! Weeks! I haven't been able to cook AT ALL! And then he shows up at my doorstep in the grand asscrack of dawn with them!"

You laughed, tears forming in your eyes. You imagined Connie's sly smile, presenting the crinkled papers in hand, and Sasha's shocked face. "Well, at least you found the notes."

"I know... but still! It's sadistic, it's terrible!" She sulked. You heard a snicker in the background.

"Is Connie there?" You questioned.

"Oh yes, had I not mentioned that I locked him in my closet?" Pride tinged her words.

"Sasha! Now, _that's_ sadistic." 

You could practically see her devilish grin as she scraped her chair back and pushed the phone against the door. "Speak, prisoner!"

"Hi, Y/N." A sheepish grumble came. 

"Hi, Connie. Was it worth it?" You stifled preemptive laughter, knowing his reply before he even opened his mouth.

"Hell yes! I-"

"That's enough! No fraternizing with the prisoner," Sasha swiped the phone away with a whoosh of air and pulled it back to her ear. 

"God, Sasha," you sighed, stomach aching from the two's antics, "By the way, do you know a Reiner Braun?"

"Oh yes, he's the person behind everything that goes on at school. I'm surprised you don't know him. He's quite popular."

"Okay because he was sitting across from me last night, as Father's guest. He knew who I was and everything." You frowned.

"Really? I mean, I'd expect your father to know his, they deal estate property to each other." She hummed and kicked her closet door when Connie rattled the handle. 

"Weird. When Connie atones for his crimes, should we go somewhere for the weekend together?" 

"Of course, what are you thinking?" Sasha replied breezily, as if she wasn't holding a tycoon's son hostage. 

"Far." Was your simple answer. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The three of you stepped out of the jet, pounding sunlight hitting your faces. Rome. 

"Well... now we're far." Connie deadpanned, eyes squinting. 

"I'm hungry," Sasha began, whining.

"You just ate! It can wait until we get to the villa, Sasha." You accepted your small bag from the pilot and motioned for the others to collect their things.

The taxi drive was long, winding through the cobbled city, weaving through both civilians and tourists alike. You sped past the Vatican, the Colosseum, the gardens. Beauty was one word perfectly fitted for the city. Arriving at the private villa not far from the Pantheon, the cheery orange building had spiraling Mediterranean cypress crawling up it's arched entrance. You slid the key into the large doors and pushed inside, the two troublemakers following closely behind, joking and shoving. The towering entrance hall smelled of jasper, marble carvings and floors echoed. You were the only one here this weekend, instead of your silly cousins lounging around, seemingly always at the family estate. You shouldered your bags and ushered Sasha and Connie upstairs, the three of you parting into your own separate rooms. The duo traveled with you often, especially to your favorite city. Once you tucked your dresses and assorted garments in the wardrobe, joining the clothes you'd left on the previous weekend escape, you lumbered downstairs to the kitchen to whip Sasha something to eat up. Summoned by the clanging of pots and pans, Sasha materialized beside you, worshiping the ground you walked on.

"Oh thank you, Y/N! I was just about to drop dead, a tragic death of starvation!" She jokingly dropped to the floor and stuck her tongue out. 

"Oh my god, is she dead?" Connie strolled in, flamboyant Hawaiian shirt sticking to his frame. "She's dead!" He shrieked in her ear, to which she shot up and smacked the backside of his head. 

You handed the laughing girl the peanut butter and jelly you'd just made, in which she scarfed down quickly. 

"So... Y/N, what should we do today? It's only three." She garbled, smacking her lips together. 

"Well, there's always the pool." You glanced at the ornate ceiling, as if you had X-ray eyes and could see the teal water of the pool on the roof. 

"We should go out tonight!" Connie grinned, the notorious party monster rubbing his hands together.

You thought a moment, then wanting to forget the stressors of the week before you, you hastily agreed. 

The rest of the day went on tranquilly, lazing around the pool, Connie making drinks for everyone, and Sasha never without a snack by her side. You splashed in the water, the temperature perfect. The three of you dripped into the living room, lounging out on the large couches and laughing about the day's events, and in Connie's case, complaining about his sunkissed skin. Sasha just tossed the aloe vera over to him, narrowly missing his head.

"Thanks, Braus. Now on top of getting skin cancer, I'll have permanent head trauma!" His eyes widened, flopping back onto the pillows dramatically. 

The phone ringing interrupted the quips between the trio, everyone going from howling laughter to still silence. Who could be calling? You waddled over, towel wrapped around your bikini-clad body, and picked the phone up in one hand.

"Hello, this is Y/N of the Everlyn household. May I help you?" Your voice was that of last night's. Prim and proper. 

"Oh perfect, just the girl I was hoping to hear from." Jean.

"Jean, you can't just-" Your breath hid from you, flashing urgent eyes to your friends, who were also shocked. "How'd you know I was here?"

"I know you." Yeah, too well.

"What do you want, Jean? I'm enjoying my evening," You huffed, reminding you of when he'd call you at the worst times.

"Just to see how you were." His voice was soft, nothing like his lilt from before.

"I'm doing just fine. Now," you pushed away the bubbling feelings, "is there anything important you simply _have_ to tell me this moment?"

"Not particularly. Just be safe tonight." He ended the call with a _click_.

Damn him. You set the phone down shakily, turning back to Sasha and Connie with a bewildered look in your eyes. 

"You okay?" Connie asked, brow furrowing.

"Yes, yes I'm fine... just what the hell was that?" You brushed it off, storaging the feelings in you away to deal with later. 

"I have no idea. C'mon Y/N, let's get ready." Sasha grabbed your hand and marched you upstairs to her room. 

Golden light poured through the slatted shades, the green and orange room and the many potted plants dotted around the room glowing. You slid into one of Sasha's tight dresses, a deep purple silk slip that dipped down from the thin straps. She did your makeup perfectly, matching the shifting midnight hues to make your eyes pop. As she donned a teal skirt and tight matching velvet top, you curled your hair and pushed your feet into some pumps. You brushed orange eyeshadow on her eyelids, highlighted her features, and brushed her short hair and pulled it into her signature ponytail. The two of you walked out, arm in arm. Connie was reading the newspaper at the bar downstairs, sporting a fit grey shirt and slacks with a swirling pattern. Bold choice. 

"You both look great," he commented, not looking up from the news. 

Sasha swat at him, forcing him to look up.

"Even better than expected," he grinned. 

The three of you waltzed out, linked at the arm. You danced to silent music in the alleys, pulling the two along, eager to finally let loose after the stressors of it all- the breakup, Jean's curious call, the deal. Sasha laughed and led everyone into one of your favorite tapas haunts, with depictions of jungles and exotic flowers painted from ceiling to floor, neon lights littering the place. A dashing waiter you recognized from many drunken nights slid over to your troupe, smiling brightly. 

"Hello, Miss Everlyn, Braus, Mr. Springer. Pleasure seeing you all back. Do you know what you'd like?" His hands moved as he talked.

"Hi again, Johnathan. I'll get the mushroom croquettes, and Spanish cheese board, if that's alright with you." You had no menu to hand him.

Sasha and Connie both ordered, and rounds of wine flowed freely. As you all ate, you joked about school and the scandals around the academy. Sasha almost fell out of her chair from laughing so hard at Mikasa's scarf, which was strictly against dress code, and was always getting into trouble for it. You giggled, tipsy already. Connie paid, but excused himself to make a call. When he returned, the three of you ambled out. You threw thanks at Johnathan and he covered your hand with his own in a goodbye. You smiled openly and spun around to march towards your friends. 

Connie had a secretive smile on his face, waiting for the two girls to stop talking. Once you noticed his silence, you smacked his arm softly. 

"I made a call, and there's a Titan party here." His smile grew larger. It wasn't surprising, Rome was a popular weekending spot for the students at the academy to roam. 

"Oh good," you skipped, "I've been hoping to see those dorks."

"For any specific reason?" Sasha quirked an eyebrow.

"No, no, not at all," you drawled, winking

Connie hailed a taxi and gave the driver an address in perfect Italian. You all sped off, the lights of the city encircling you in a rush. A pop song played in the cab and you three wriggled around, dancing before the night even began properly. Sasha's infectious smile, Connie's spark- yes, this was exactly what you needed. You let yourself shed any part of you that you didn't like, all the lies and deceit. You let a childlike grin paste itself to your face and your constantly creased eyebrows ease. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi darlings,  
> I've been wanting Reader to have some sort of release, she's so stressed! Rome is a gorgeous city, and I must add, the food is great. I wonder who's at the party.  
> Much love,  
> Stoney <3


	5. Chapter 5

The taxi veered to a halt on the spiraled road. Connie, Sasha, and you all spilled into the night from the backseat, Sasha swiping the online payment on her phone on the way out. 

"Grazie!" She called as the cab driver sped away. 

You gazed at the huge mansion, modern and well-lit with multi-colored lights rimming the balconies and entryways. It perched on a hill, standing sentry on the outskirts of Rome. Splashes of the pool and music could be heard from the sidewalk. Connie hooked arms with Sasha and you and marched up the walkway, dodging schoolmates. You recognized Historia and Ymir talking, hushed, in the alcove next to the huge glass doors.

"Connie," you leaned in close next to his ear, "who's house is this?"

"Oh, this is a piece of the Braun residences. Their choice vacation estate." He smiled wickedly. "Not when I'm through with it."

Sasha snorted, "Reiner would kick you out before you laid a finger on one of his mother's prized vases. Momma's boy doesn't like too much rowdiness, but you know, decided to host this..." she sized up the chaotic halls, "small get together."

You pushed down your anxiety at hearing Reiner's name. So _this_ is where he went in that separate car. 

People milled around, drinking, smoking, doing everything they could to party as hard as they could. Connie jumped into the fray at the soonest opportunity. You and Sasha made your rounds, greeting Annie, Bertolt, and Marco, among others as the bass drowned out your thoughts. Sasha sidled up to the bartender and ordered two coke and henny. She pushed the plastic cup into your awaiting hands, and you both chugged the sweet drink. You leaned against the bar, watching Sasha wade into the ocean of dancing bodies, joining Connie with a jump and twist. You tapped your foot to the melody, smiling widely, watching their animated faces. 

"Hey, Y/N, I didn't know you'd be here." A familiar voice bubbled in your ear.

You turned quickly, ignoring the slight swim of your head from the alcohol, seeing two ocean-green eyes peer down at you. You jumped to hug him. "Hi, Eren. I came down to Rome this afternoon. A getaway."

He chuckled, arm draped on your shoulder as he leaned next to you, "Don't I know. The debate club's been stressful lately. You're probably hella stressed about... things."

"Something like that..." You bumped into him, noticing two student council boys meet at the bar.

"Anyways, you wanna go dance?" He asked, tearing your attention away from the boys with the Titan pins, a knowing look in his pretty eyes. 

"Of course, always." You took his outstretched hand, referencing all the parties you and him ventured freshman year. 

Eren fished you into the waves of people, letting himself move closer to you, breath hot against your face. Your hands rested on his waist, letting your hips move to the sea of music, bobbing with him. His cologne washed over you, comforting and nostalgic. You and him twisted, getting closer and closer, moving in ways someone in your position shouldn't be, but who cared anymore? You were free, and everyone here was witness to it. You wanted people to know, people to see, how you wouldn't be associated with your family and what you _should_ be doing. That wasn't who you were. He ground up on you, music scaring off that sweet Eren he was. You knew all sides of him, much to Jean's despise. He claimed Eren was a snake and was trying to take you away from him. Oh, how ironic it all was. Eren's hand moved up into your hair, the other on the small of your back. You closed your eyes and smiled in bliss. Freedom.

"Hey, Y/N! Come join us!" Sasha yelled in your ear, ignoring Eren. 

Your eyes popped open, dragging Eren along with you after Sasha. He gripped your hand tightly, glad to have you out of Jean's clutches. The feeling between Jean and him was mutual. You and him were old party buddies, long before Jean. Sasha led you into a side room with a circle of couches, where Connie was animatedly telling Annie, Armin, and Mikasa some fabricated story. A forgotten blunt balanced in between two of his fingers, drenching the perfumed room in the smell of burning weed. Passing him, you plucked it out of his hold and took a drag, the burn feeling nice down your throat. You passed it to Eren, who gladly accepted it. You flopped next to Sasha, who sprawled out on the empty couch next to Connie and Annie's. Eren followed suit. Mikasa laughed, and had done away with that blasted scarf, looking stunning in a silver silk slip, hair parted in two braids trailing down her slender back. Armin twirled his seashell necklace, ignoring Connie, face buried in his phone, reading something. 

"No way that's true, Connie." Annie's red eyes watered, laughing. 

"It is. Ask Sasha." He crossed his arms.

Sasha perked up and giggled, "I'm staying out of this."

"Hey, Y/N, I heard about you and Jean," Annie said to you, smiling not unkindly. "I'm sorry about all that."

Everyone turned to you, even Armin.

"Oh, it's alright. At least now I don't have to worry about being seen with Eren. The rants I'd hear when Jean got the chance..." You joked and squeezed Eren's arm, to which he smirked.

"Jeez, Y/N. Cold." Mikasa smiled. Being Eren's best friend, she wasn't mad about the breakup. 

You shrugged, taking another hit, Eren's soft hand up to your face.

"You guys hear about the new dress code?" Eren started, not noticing the movement. 

Mikasa beamed, not her usual withdrawn self. "Yes! Scarves are now regulatory!"

Sasha lazily regarded Connie, hand outstretched, "Give me my fucking money."

"You placed bets?" Annie's mouth dropped.

"I had faith in the debate team's council member." Sasha nodded to Armin as Connie grumbled and pressed a wad of cash in her hand.

Armin startled, glancing up, peach skin flushed crimson, "Yes, thank you. I had to help Mikasa out _somehow_."

Mikasa tapped his nose, making his face blush a deeper scarlet, and engrossed himself into his phone once more. When away from his posh, aristocratic family, he was free to use his phone whenever- similar to everyone present. The bass bumped, and you felt it all. Your senses were maximized due to the smoke dancing away from your nose. It was nice to be able to let go. The sound of billiard balls clacking was close. You tossed your head up.

"Do they have pool here?" You chirped.

"As in water or a table?" Connie laughed. 

"You know what I mean." You smiled stupidly. 

"Yeah, I'll show you," Eren piped up, voice quiet.

He took your hand and waved back to everyone, leading you into a busy hall you hadn't ventured yet. His thumb rubbed your knuckles. 

"You know, Y/N, I've missed you," he whispered.

You shivered, "I've missed you, too, Eren."

He gave you a small grin, which you returned as you stepped into another, brightly lit room, tendrils of smoke emanating from the cracked door. Three pool tables stood in a row, rods hung in their stands proudly like soldiers in a line. Groups of people stood, or leaned over the tables. Your heavy-lidded eyes shot straight to a tall, broad boy with blond hair and hazel eyes, holding a cigarette and glass of cognac. He swished the amber drink and tilted his head back, snorting at a tanned, freckled boy-Marco. Once Reiner looked straight again, his eyes met yours and he winked. He took long strides to you and Eren. 

"Fancy seeing you here, Y/N." His voice boomed. 

"Hi, Reiner. You seem to be following me." You replied. 

"Ah, but I came straight to Rome after dinner last night," he took another drink, "Hello Eren."

"Hey, Reiner." Eren easily smiled, "Happy with the council's final decision?"

"Very. The scarf situation has been... taxing." Reiner snorted again, shaking his head.

"Well Y/N here wanted to play a bout of pool. Crazy girl. I'm not sure how she's standing right now." Eren joked, bumping your shoulder.

"Oh please, I'm fine. A little smoke, a little drink... that's nothing." You swatted his arm, rolling your eyes, causing a reality ripple. The waves of the distant music scraped down your spine, causing you to shiver slightly. You smiled at the feeling. 

"Let's test that out, then." Reiner ushered the pair over to where Marco and Bertolt were setting up a new game. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi darlings,  
> Uploading twice in one night... downright scandalous, but the party must go on. I loved the idea of Reader and Eren being long-time friends, it adds so much drama to the situation. I imagine Reiner to be classy, like Erwin, but also definitely more of a partier type.  
> Much love,  
> Stoney <3


	6. Chapter 6

The balls clacked, smoky hands wafted in your face as you watched Reiner expertly sink three striped balls into the netted holes, one by one. You sipped on a screwdriver Marco had handed to you, something he quickly tumbled together. Eren grumbled at Reiner's wins, leaning on his pole. With a snap, the fourth shot missed by a narrow centimeter. Reiner cursed under his breath, reminding you of dinner the night before. How far away it felt...

"Y/N, your turn," Eren grabbed your drink and handed you your rod. Reiner watched you silently, with observant eyes and cocky smirk pasted to his lips as he took a drag from his cigarette. 

You smiled cheekily at him, arching your back and easily sinking five balls in a row. His eyebrows darted up, smile growing larger. Eren clapped, eyes flaring with his competitive spirit lighting a flame behind it. You winked at him, sinking a sixth. All eyes were on you, your head swimming with alcohol. You missed the seventh with a huff. Bert leaned next to you, tenting his pole up and started taking shots. You slunk over to Eren, swiping your drink from him and downing the rest. Reiner chuckled. 

"Might wanna slow down on that, Y/N." His hand flicking over the orange remains in the glass.

"Oh, it's nothing." You just pinned your lips together and offered a secretive smile. 

"Damn!" Bert missed a shot, making way for Eren to take his turn leaning over the green velvet.

"You and Eren seem very close," Reiner speculated.

"After many drunken nights and trips to the bathroom, I'd hope so," you replied, accepting another drink from Marco's outstretched hand.

Reiner's eyes widened, a sly smile playing. 

"Oh! No, that's not what I meant-" Your face heated up, realizing what you'd said.

"No, no I get it, he's the one holding your hair back," Reiner laughed.

"Exactly." You pressed the cold backside of your hand to your steaming face.

"Plus, you're far too classy. You'd go to a bedroom." He added with a wink. 

Yours eyes widened, tracking him as he swaggered towards the table. Eren grumbled something about hating this goddamn game and noticed your red cheeks.

"What's with you?" He noticed your wide eyes. 

"Nothing, nothing." You hurriedly brushed him off, taking another long sip of your drink. 

Reiner, again, missed the black ball. His eyes met yours, reflecting the green of the table. A devilish smile graced his strong features. "Your turn."

You sighed and sunk the ball in, earning a win for you and Eren. Eren whooped and tapped his glass to yours in celebration, both of you joining arms and taking swigs. The slightly bitter aftertaste lingered on your tongue, but you either didn't notice or just didn't care. The nostalgia of you and Eren winning party games was overwhelming, so many nights where you both twisted arms to swallow sharp liquid. You smiled softly to yourself. Reiner's lips curled around another cigarette, lighting it swiftly. He held up the small box in an offer. You slid a white stick out, then moved in close as Reiner cupped a hand around the cigarette trapped between your teeth. The small ignition lit up his hand, your glossy lips. He pulled back, hazel eyes trained on your face as you inhaled the calming smoke deeply. You breathed out slowly, not breaking eye contact with the blonde boy.

"Nice win, Everlyn." He sucked on the little white stick in between his index and middle fingers.

"Thanks," you replied, voice strained from the smoke billowing in your lungs. 

Eren brought over two shot glasses of vodka, in which you both tapped on the shining wood of the table and swallowed quickly. The burn felt nice. You observed Reiner while Eren was talking nonsense about some students in the pool. He was magnetic, something in the way he moved to place the balls in the wooden triangle, the way smoke lazily left his mouth, the way his lips set in concentration. You were entranced. If he noticed you staring, he didn't show it. You just kept sipping your screwdriver, mindlessly listening to Eren's drone. You took another long pull from your cigarette, lost in Reiner's mystique. You felt the swim of alcohol finally taking hold, your mind treading lazy laps. 

"Re- I mean, Eren, can we go outside? I want some fresh air." You whined, tugging on his shirt sleeve. 

He didn't catch the slip up, thankfully and nodded. You took a couple steps to Reiner, one hand dragging along the table. You motioned for him to come closer when he turned to you in surprise. 

"Yes, miss?" His deep voice rumbled. 

"Thank you for the game." You murmured.

"Anytime, I'd like to play you again," Reiner's voice was caught for a moment, then cleared his throat, "In fact, just let me know if you'd like to tour the bedrooms in my estate." His hot breath whispered against your ear, causing you to shiver. He pulled away, winking, and turned back to Bert.

You found Eren's hand, downed the rest of your drink, and let him tow you back out into the busy hall. He lead you around the mob, weaving and slipping in between the people. He wriggled and twisted through the crowd, his body arching and arm bouncing yours as you followed suit. He began to go up the stairs, and you liked the little twinkly sounds his shoes made. You giggled at your own heels tapping the glass. _Ting, ting, ting,_ it went. You landed on the top step and he turned you around the corridor, to a paneled birch door where he stopped. You were mesmerized by the shallow carving of vines and flowers blooming in splashes across the glossy wood. Eren opened the knob tentatively, making sure you weren't startled by the movement. He ushered you inside, closing the door behind you. A king sized bed snugly fit in a corner, and vases proudly stood on glass pedestals. Homey lights illuminated the wardrobe, and the glass door leading to a balcony-which Eren held open for you. He held your hand as you stepped outside, gingerly inching on the glass, where if you looked down, could see trees below.

The air was warm, coming straight from the city. The wind of Rome was not, which tethered to your hair, pulling it back and stroking through it. You gazed out at the twinkling lights and the proud city. You clutched the railing, mind swirling from the alcohol. Eren's hand spread warmth, a forcefield against the nippy blows. You swayed on your feet, stumbling back when one particularly strong gust pressed against you. Eren gave up and tugged you close to him, his front flush against your back. Warmth. His cologne hinted the air, which you inhaled like it was your lifeline. The alcohol thumped against you, dragging you down. You turned to him, sloppy in your movements, and captured his face in your hands. Your thumb made little patterns across his cheek, his emerald eyes intense on yours. 

"Thank you... for protecting me. Wind," you slurred, eyes fluttering. 

The wind mercilessly dragged your hair around Eren, the long tendrils encapsulating him. He smiled softly, and pressed a kiss to your forehead. Your vision fizzled out, the air closing in on you, lulling you to sleep. No dreams came. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Eren's POV** _

When you went slack in my arms, I hoisted you up, bridal style. I moved your long hair from your angelic face, my fingertips lingering just a moment. If only you knew how deeply I cared for you. But that wasn't the only reason why I watched after you so closely. I scowled, thinking about how Jean had tried to separate us, how he'd tried to drive a wedge between us. I'd done a much better job with you. Pushing the anger away, I carried you back inside, my foot hooking on the glass door, shutting it. I splayed you out on the bed and fished my phone from my pocket, shooting a text to Sasha and Connie.

E: _Crazy girl blacked. Taking her to the villa. U guys good?_

C: _Draw on her face!_

S: _Mute_ _him. Thank you. Get back safe, we're fine and staying here for the night. Reiner shouldn't mind._

C: _Sleep tight, Y/N! She looks like a bear when she sleeps._

S: _When she wakes up, tell her we'll meet her in the morning. I'll make breakfast._

E: _Aces. if I run into Reiner, I'll let him know._

I rolled my eyes, ignoring Connie's nonsense. I ordered a taxi and picked you up again, flicking off the lights and snapping the door to a close on my way out. I pattered down the stairs, noticing Reiner and Marco, as well as some council members at the base of the steps. I had seen the way Reiner's eyes stayed on you during the pool game, when you walked to me, downed your concoctions. I shifted your weight a bit, peeved at the jealousy in his voice when he spoke to you about me. I had heard. Reiner glanced up, and did a double take when he registered your draped form across my body. His hazel eyes widened, and rushed to me. 

"Is she okay?" He worried, hands hovering reverently over your body.

"Yes, she just had a bit too much to drink," I replied, a cutting edge to my words. 

"Do you need any help? A ride home? She isn't staying here, is she?" Reiner's forehead creased. 

"No, no, and no. She's light, I've already called for a cab, and I'm taking her home. But Connie and Sasha are staying here." I pushed past him, ignoring his nod and gravelly 'goodnight'. 

I waded through the partygoers, making it out the front doors with you unscathed. I cradled you close to my chest, one arm wrapping around your shoulders, one hand on the back of your smooth hair. The other pulled your dress down, keeping you safe. I ambled down the walkway and stood at the road until I saw two bright headlights popping from the dark. I clicked the door open, setting you down softly into the backseat. Scooching in after you, I told the cab driver your address. We departed off into the night, my hand gripping your thigh as if I were to lose you in the speed. The cobble jolted you this way and that, and I prayed to god that you wouldn't wake up. The driver cast me odd looks in the rearview mirror, twitching from me to your slumped form. I simply pulled you closer to me, keeping you stable. The car screeched to a halt outside the orange villa and I pressed a wad of cash into the driver's hand, a small thanks coming from my mouth. I dipped my head down as I gripped you tightly to me, stopping again at the front doors. Two of my fingers slid into the little pocket at your waist, fishing the house key from the silk. 

The door swung open and shut silently, my footsteps clacking as I made my way across the entryway and up the stairs. Your bedroom was neat, as it always was. You slipped from my hands and flopped on the bed as if you'd meant to do it all along. I smiled to myself. Sorting through the wardrobe, I found a big T-shirt and realized that it was mine. My smile widened, remembering all the nights you'd stayed in my room after a long evening of drinks, waltzing drunkenly in my clothes. My lips fell as all the times you'd gone to my house simply due to your fear of your father echoed in my mind. I scowled. _Too many times._ I dashed into the bathroom and grabbed your makeup wipes. As I gently erased the dark eyeshadow, I let my hand run through your hair. Clamping my eyes tight together, I pulled your dress over your head, pried your heels off your feet, and poked your arms into my shirt. Once I was sure you were fully clothed again, I cracked my eyes open and unclamped your bra, tossing it with your other clothes. It wasn't like I'd never seen your bare body before, it just felt so _wrong_ in the state you were in. Same with on the balcony, I'd wanted to kiss you so bad, it hurt me. But it just wasn't right.

I tucked you under the fluffy duvet, threw away the makeup wipes, then latched the wardrobe. I quickly ransacked Connie's room, which had clothes tossed every which way. I plucked some sweatpants and a loose shirt from the cesspool, and changed. Folding my party clothes into a neat parcel, I set them down back in your room, on the bench at the foot of your bed. Double checking the door to make sure it was locked tight, I switched off the chandelier, and snuggled up next to you under the heavy covers. I clung to you, making sure you were still breathing. I pressed gently, securely, against your back to feel you take deep breaths. 

Since that fateful day when Mother died in front of me, I made sure it never happened again to those I cared for. In my other hand, I did my usual checkup with Armin and Mikasa. Armin replied immediately, assuring me that everyone was doing fine, and that I should rest. Mikasa was much the same, though her texts were broken up and curt. I sighed contentedly, putting my phone away and burying my head in the back of yours. I wanted to help you heal from everything Jean did, the way he made you feel. But right now, I was doing just that. I dipped in and out of consciousness, sparking up whenever you made the slightest noise in your slumber. Finally, when you turned to curl into my side, I fell into the sweet peace of sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi darlings,  
> I began writing this, then accidentally closed safari, and lost the whole chapter! But rewriting it did me good, it turned out even better than the first time, thankfully. When I was writing Eren's POV, Mrs. Magic by Strawberry Guy was playing, and I really like being able to get into one of the boys' heads. I really like where the chapter ended up, it makes me happy.  
> Until next time,  
> Stoney <3


	7. Chapter 7

Your eyes opened blearily, your brain throbbing slightly from the night before. Sluggish sunlight wafted through the sheer curtains, the smell of breakfast drifting around your room. You felt a weighted arm around your waist. Blinking over, a head of brown hair was tucked into your neck and you sighed with relief, knowing if the boy awoke, you'd see two shining bottle-green eyes peering at you. You were wrapped in one of Eren's shirts that you'd stolen, no pants. Eren's smooth breathing coaxed you to relax again. You tapped your fingers around the bed, finding Eren's phone tossed to his other side. Mind whirling, you swiped through the texts from last night, assuming Sasha had made breakfast already. It was 10:32 AM. You'd overslept, but what else was there to do?

Eren snorted, jerking his head up in a panic. He immediately calmed at the sight of you smiling up at him.

"Hey there." His morning voice rasped.

"Hi." You murmured.

"Rough night last night?" He smirked, reeling the sheets closer to him. 

"From what I remember, it was fun." You patted his head, "Thanks for making sure I got home... and dealing with my drunk self."

"Oh, anytime, any day, any week. We sure do love partying." He whimpered as you started playing with his hair. His weakness.

"God!" You shouted, abruptly breaking the peace, "I just remembered, Jean called me yesterday and told me to be safe at the party."

"Asshole," Eren mumbled, eyebrows setting, "I can't believe him."

You agreed, sighing. Pushing down the thoughts of Jean, you regarded Eren with thoughtful eyes, his half-asleep hand scratching behind his ear before he settled deeper into the pillows. He was so selfless, always babysitting you, tagging along on whatever whim popped into your head. You placed a small kiss to his forehead, to which he blissfully smiled at. In reply, he pulled you to his unwavering chest, arms coiling tight. The remnants of his cologne tickled your nose comfortingly. Your mind wandered to last night, attempting to piece together the events. 

You'd played pool with Bert and Reiner, introspection flashing to Reiner's infatuating grin. His lighter, his alluring whispers. Shifting, you remember doing shots with Eren, the world spinning, him taking you to a bedroom, then a balcony. After that, it was blank. From his texts, he'd taken you home, and you guessed he'd changed you- your hand squeezed between your face and Eren, rubbing your eyelids- and even washed your face. Eren had gotten used to the routine quickly, after the first couple crashes at his place. Your room was tidy, everything in it's proper place except for a neat pile of the clothes Eren wore from last night. He had donned Connie's Budweiser shirt, which pressed against your forehead.

An echoing knock came from the door, and Sasha's shrill voice came from the other side.

"Hey guys! Breakfast is ready! Eren, Connie got your suitcase from Armin's house this morning, so get your ass over here!" She demanded.

"Coming!" Eren groggily called back, groaning. 

He placed a soft hand on your cheek in apology, then clambered over you to unlock the door and slipped away with Sasha. Your arm laid in the warm indentation on the mattress his body had left, and you frowned. You didn't like not having him near you. Sighing, your mind wandered back to Jean, then Reiner, then Eren. God, this was all so confusing. You still were bewildered by the way Jean's betrayal hadn't deterred you from being so goddamn... sad? Hopeful? Hopeful that it was all some sick joke, hopeful there was some way he could still care more for you than any other girl he'd placed his hands on. You repeatedly slammed your head on your pillow, frustrated at it all. You didn't know if you went further... something other than a friendship's love for Eren, whereas that's all he ever felt for you. After years... years! Years of polishing away every mess, every drunken smudge to ever blemish you, he'd remained that goofy, sweet Eren. Even all those lewd dancing fits, alcholed-fueled kisses. And Reiner... you were embarrassed by the way he could melt you like ice in the sun. Just a look, a brush of his fingertips made you oh so uncharacteristically malleable. His hazel eyes held secrets you wanted him to spill like it was his last breath. It led to the question. That damned question. Was he after you... or your position? It all tornadoed around you, thoughts attacking you like shrapnel. Flipping over, the screams were muffled by your pillow. You were so, so lost in the whirlwind. But there was only one thing to do, something you'd always done to keep yourself safe. You could be the girl your father wanted. No more fighting, you could finally take the last step and mindlessly agree to whomever Father wanted you to marry. He had allowed you to play this stupid roulette, his plan being a failsafe. As if he already knew you would give up. It was all just a game to him, and, after all, your father was a gambling man. 

A murky feeling grabbed you, bile tickling your throat. No, no. This was your own way to have some sort of control. You needed this. Maybe a small part of you wanted Jean to cheat, wanted Reiner to always be just out of reach, wanted Eren to be nothing but a good friend. Maybe you never wanted this to end. 

"Y/N? C'mon dear. I know you don't get hungover," Sasha called, voice soft and compassionate, tentative knocks pecking. The door cracked open.

You hadn't realized tears had fallen down your face in glossy streaks.

"Oh, Y/N, what's wrong, babe?" She rushed over and collected you in her winding arms. 

"I'm just tired, Sasha, I'm okay, just a little confused, I promise." You heard your voice crack and bubble over your lips.

"Shh, it's alright, we can fly home later tonight to let you rest for the day." She laid your tired head back on a cloud-like pillow.

You sucked in a breath. Home. "No! No, Sasha, I don't wanna go back!" You felt like a child, but you couldn't return to those dark halls and empty rooms. 

"Shh, shh. You're safe. I'll keep you with me for however long you want. You don't need to go back to the estate," she cooed, petting your wild hair, her voice like a lullaby. 

You nodded hastily, drifting into the blanket of sleep again, tears caked on your frozen cheeks. Time and the darkness met again, both rallying for your attention as the visions found you.

============================================================================================================

_You dreamed of flowers. Beautiful, fiery blooms springing up in every direction. The blossoms sparkled and popped, lazy nectar and dewdrops dripping from every petal. You tugged a vibrant honeysuckle from it's cheerful jade stalk, suckling on the fuzzy pads and allowing the sweet honey to ease down your raw throat. Vines gathered at your feet, winding up your legs, past the ocean-blue lace dress that hung from your shoulders- fabric kissed your waist. The green trickled over your head like vipers, slithering down your arms. You smiled. You liked the smell of the earth, the rich scent carried by the tendrils around you. They protected you, held you near. They wiped away all the tears in your soul, cleansed any soil, lit up any darkness. The blazing roses started to smolder, smoke fogging all around, incinerating you, along with every living thing._

_Ashes squealed around you as you twitched. You felt... anew. Light. Strong._

_Like a phoenix, you stood. Blood rushed to your head, black dancing in your eyes. You blinked them open, in your room again, lazy drapes waving an indolent hello to you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi darlings,  
> This is a bit heavier than usual, my apologies. I just feel as if Reader has been too passive about all the bullshit, and honestly, way too calm. Some things are hard to accept, and others are just flat out impermissible. I'll make it up to you. Thank you for making it this far, I hope you enjoy and remember to drink water, eat something, and get plenty of REM cycles.  
> Much love,  
> Stoney <3


	8. Chapter 8

Again, head heavy, you startled from your dream, heart dropping when you awoke back in your bed in the villa. Nowhere. You'd done nothing, gone nowhere, seen no one. You stifled a cry, hand clapping over your mouth. Instead, you groaned and sat up, swinging your legs out from under the stifling duvet. You raked your fingers through your hair, tugging at the long tresses. Like a newborn doe, you staggered onto your feet, the cold, tawny wood under your toes an unwelcome feeling. You wobbled to the balcony, met by the hazy sunlight at dusk. The chilling wind riled up everything inside you, instead of numbing you. It fell over you in waves, drowning your stomach, your head, arms, legs. You leaned heavily on the railing, bile tinging your tongue. You kneeled on the staccato balcony floor, hands on the cold tile, pouring your everything down to the earth below you. Emotions dripped down from your heart, silently telling the earth it all. She would listen. She would understand, how everyday the sun kissed her face, then disappeared for the moon to hear her cries. She would understand, the sky always hovering just out of reach, out of her control. No matter how many mountains she created, she would never touch the sky. So instead, she made the seas in the sky's image, something to reflect her love. 

"Y/N?" A small voice came behind you, and your breath rattled in your throat.

"Jean." You coughed up a sob. 

"I- I've been in Rome since yesterday, I've kept my distance." His voice became softer, closer. 

"Probably for the best." You kept your eyes shut tight, praying the earth would answer your silent cries.

"Yeah. I... don't- I mean, I'm sorry. For everything. All the lies, the cheating, the times I ignored you," his voice was level, coming even closer. Hairs raised on the back of your neck.

"Jean why are you here? Why did you call?" You kept yourself planted, hands and knees to the ground, head drooped.

"Someone, and I'm not saying who, called me saying you needed something familiar. So I decided to pay you a visit." Jean was right behind you now.

"N-no. No. Jean, no. You hurt me, you toyed with everything I had, just for a reaction, just for the thrill of it. You only cared about the chase, and once you had me, you chased everything else on two legs. You never cared about me, never cared about how I cared for you. Fuck, even fucking Reiner cares more about me! Nothing you could do could be comforting to me." You finally turned your head to find Jean's eyes close. Too close. Your cards finally flipped face up.

His hot breath was shaky on your neck as he inched closer, wrapping his arms around your waist. "Are you sure?" He whispered.

It all came back to you. All the times Jean held you like this, all the times he stood up for you, protected you. You knew this was wrong, you knew this wasn't right. But there was only so much temptation you could take. His cards were clear as day.

"No," you sighed, leaning into him.

It felt like a fever dream, a memory, a distant event in your head. Why was he here just to pick you up to drop you again? One time can't hurt, can it? Jean snuggled closer, legs folding around your curled form. He kept whispering _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_ against your steaming skin. Maybe so. Staying like this for a while, night fell, stars whirling around you. The night air roamed around you, but he kept you warm. You wanted to kick yourself for letting Jean in again. Damn it. 

"Jean- you have to go... I can't do this again," you started.

"I understand... just know that I'll always be here for you whenever you need. I wanna make it up to you. I didn't realize we were anything more than a business transaction. I didn't realize you truly cared for me. I didn't realize how much you were affected before, I-" His words died in his throat when you stood and crossed the threshold into your room. You held the door open for him, ushering him out. 

Passing you, he leaned down and kissed your cheek softly. Then he was gone, the plume of roses gone with him. You clapped a hand to your mouth and muffled your scream. 

The rest of the night was filled with hugs from Sasha, Connie, and Eren, airports, a quiet jet ride, and a squealing halt in front of your estate. 

"I'll be back in a sec, I've got to tell Father I'll be staying with you and pack some clothes up." You promised Sasha, ducking out of the vehicle. 

"Okay, I'll call Mother about making arrangements." Sasha replied, pulling out her phone. 

"Do you want me to come with you?" Eren offered.

"If you want," you cast a halfhearted look back at him. The slam of the door was his answer. 

He held your hand tightly, walking you through the towering doors, the cavernous hall, the engulfing stairs. The atmosphere was still, dead. An icky feeling engrossed you, the waste grabbing at the skirt of your dress, attempting to keep you here, in these halls. Eren's usual lighthearted demeanor was now taut and shut off, somber. He gripped your hand a bit too tight, his footsteps too sharp. You quietly instructed Eren to go pack up a bag of things for you, arriving at Father's office doors. He nodded and hurried off.

You knocked, the thumps reverberating all throughout you. A heavy 'Come in' rang clear. You slipped into the dim room, heart pounding. Your father glanced up at you from his papers, grunting.

"Hello, Father." You said, voice dull.

"Hello, Y/N." He echoed, gruff voice grating against you.

"I'll be staying with Sasha for a bit, to sort things out." The words tore at your heart. It felt like a crystal glass shattering. 

"Have I not given enough?" He looked up again, eyes piercing into yours. 

"You have, and I'm eternally grateful, it's just this," you gestured around the room, "is not what I need right now."

"Right. I expect weekly reports from you. The second your grades drop, you're coming home." He blinked down, emotionless and cold.

"I understand. Goodbye, Father." You turned to the ajar door, leaving without another word. Your heart bloomed in your chest, the familiar feeling of freedom alit. 

You were going to be okay. It was all going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi darlings,  
> Sorry for the wait, I've been busy. Again with the heavy chapters, I promise things will start looking up for Reader.  
> Much love,  
> Stoney <3


	9. Chapter 9

Monday morning. A start of a new week. The night before was a blur; rushing to Sasha's car, Eren tossing the trunk of your clothes in the back, his sweet goodbye kiss, Connie's quiet 'see you', Sasha showing you to your room, and a sleepless night filled with nightmares of your father's steely eyes following you. You tugged on the white uniform cardigan over the pleated skirt, covering goosebumps. You'd brushed your hair up into a ponytail and tucked your phone under your bed. You'd skipped breakfast, too busy attempting to get five extra minutes of rest. 

You'd felt better this morning, knowing you were safe with Sasha, and all was well with everyone else- maybe even Jean. However, his words haunted you... how _hadn't_ he known about anything? You were together for two years, you shared most of this time with him. So what if you hadn't told him everything? He was a stone wall, his emotions hidden well unless you analyzed his narrowed eyes and heard his breathing quicken. You scoffed and hauled your bookbag over your shoulder, becoming indifferent to his bullshit. You'd decided that you were over his games, wanting to be human for once in your life.

"Good morning, Y/N!" Sasha bubbled as you made your way down the spiral staircase, hand firm on the rough stone handrail. "You look... happier?"

"Yeah, I sorted some things out." You shrugged, tapping your temple. 

"Ah. I'm glad. Anyways, you really missed out on breakfast! God..." She began as you tuned her out.

You realized you hadn't eaten in 24 hours... or more.

"Don't worry, crazy. I packed you a lunch." Sasha shoved a small satin bag in your face, reading your mind.

"Thank you," you breathed in relief. 

The two of you hopped into the black car, speeding off towards the academy. You remembered Reiner's words from Friday night. _'_ _See you Monday, Y/N,'_ he'd said with a sly smile. Time would prove to see if he was right. He was a welcome distraction. The car veered to a stop in the roundabout at the front of the grand school. Once entering the busy hallways of milling students, you ran directly into Connie. He gave you a blinding grin and Sasha an endearing punch. The two followed you to first period, shoving and joking the whole way there. You bid them Adieu and entered the vaulted classroom. English went by uneventfully, though you heard your name tossed around in the halls during passing period. The news of you and Jean's breakup had finally gotten loose. Whilst you kept a low profile, even with your experiences at parties and lineage, Jean was very well known around the school as a fuckboy, and girls were more than glad that he was officially single. Officially. The word stung, but you chose to ignore it and hold your head up high, casting withering looks at whispering classmates. They immediately snapped their mouths closed and blushed deeply. You just smirked at their reactions. The next two classes whizzed by, and you zoned out, having already completed the work during class or the week before. You needed a buzz, a jolt, of something other than the normalcy of school. Maybe it was because you were always so shut off, so proper at the academy, maybe it was because the party had reawakened something in you, maybe it was the feeling of being on your own. You realized with a shock that you liked this feeling. You liked not having someone doting on your every move, you liked being able to move in between classes without worrying about Jean being late to walk you to your next period, you liked not having hands on your face the second you crossed the doorframe. This was nice. 

"Oi, Miss Everlyn." A stern voice dragged you from your revelation.

"Yes, Mr. Ackerman?" You replied lazily.

"I asked you who the twelfth president of France was, brat." The short man's iron eyes locked on yours.

"Alexandre Millerand." You arched an eyebrow back.

"Pay attention." Mr. Ackerman warned and continued droning on about Millerand's eighty-something years of rule.

You huffed and turned to the grand windows, legs tapping the wooden desk. You pinpointed the botanical greenhouse, the magnificent fountain, the well-trimmed rosebushes of the courtyard with ease. You smiled to yourself, remembering the winter ball that was to be held in two weeks' time. Historia, the daughter of the royal French line, had mentioned you coming into the planning committee's meeting after school. _Maybe I will finally contribute more than some head nods and bored agreements_ , you thought to yourself as you rubbed your hand on your history textbook. The tinkling bell rang, dismissing all students to lunch. You tossed your belongings into your satchel and slipped out of the bustling classroom, pages and zips coming from the room. Joining the tide of students in the hall, you moved down to the courtyard, stomach rumbling. 

The fresh air was more than welcome, brushing your hair from your face in an eager greeting. Navigating past people, you promptly sat on a stone bench in the rose garden. Though late autumn, the roses were still in bloom in the tranquil climate, their scent lulling you into a safety net. The cold snap hadn't hit yet. Humming a tune to yourself, you opened the small sack and clicked the small jasper box open to reveal a small salad, salmon and crackers, and a hazelnut-chocolate spread with sweet bread to accompany it. Sipping sweet mint tea from your flask, you devoured the meal, silently sending prayers of gratitude to the goddess known as Sasha Braus. _Danke für_ _der Lachs._ Thank you for the salmon. Sighing with contentment, you leaned back, stomach appeased at last.

"Fancy seeing you here." Reiner's shadow loomed over you, the glory of the sunlight blocked. 

Your eyes popped open. "Hi, there."

"Have a good lunch? You're... alone." He seemed surprised at the last part.

"Oh, yes, I did. I like having my quiet time."

"Quiet time." He repeated, then gestured to the empty seat on the bench. "May I sit?"

You nodded and scooted over a bit for his body to fit. He had to be at least six feet tall, and was very muscular. He smelled of pine and firewood, the musky smell tickling your nose as he eased next to you. 

"Why are you alone?" You asked.

Reiner laughed, raking a hand through his blonde hair. "I also like my quiet time."

"You seem like the private type." You pointed out, shooting an accusatory glance at him.

"I have my secrets, that's for sure. But who doesn't these days?" He smiled warmly, a knowing look in his eyes. "I wanted to make sure you were okay, I ran into that Jaeger boy carrying you form my party. You were out cold."

"Ah." Your face heated up. "Well, that's not the first time he's done it, either. Eren's a veteran at cleaning up after me."

"I see. I offered to help but... he was mighty protective of you." Reiner sheepishly scratched his neck, arm arching back.

"He's always like that." You looked down, fidgeting with your fingernails.

Reiner snorted, and paused a moment, comfortable silence fitting in between you two perfectly, like a puzzle piece. He had a sort of calming effect about him, when he wasn't trailing his fingers up your arm or winking at you. 

"You know, I think we should go out sometime, just the two of us." Reiner broke the peace, turning his head to peer at you.

"Aren't we doing that right now?" You grinned cheekily. 

"Well, I mean, like normal kids. No titles, no fancy shit. We could go into town and just... be ourselves." His teeth glimmered as the curse passed his lips.

"I think so, too." You nodded, mulling the thought. _This was a nice change of pace._

Reiner snorted back a laugh, and sighed, pulling himself to his feet. "I've gotta go... do my job as council president. But uh- I'll call you and give you the details."

You waved him off, before remembering one small, insignificant fact. "Reiner!"

He turned, hands shoved in his pockets. "Yeah?"

You stood, stepping catching up to him. "I'm at Sasha's right now. Just call my cell, okay?"

"Sounds good, Y/N. I'll keep it as normal as possible." His hazel eyes sparkled as he dashed away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi darlings,  
> Yet another double update. This is me making up my tardiness to you. Things do seem to be looking up for Reader, as they should. I'd love to hear some suggestions or feedback.  
> Until next time,  
> Stoney <3


	10. Chapter 10

The double French doors, adorned with little flower fixtures, stood before you. With encouraging thoughts, you clicked the latch and entered into the broad, buttery light. _'_ _Maybe they'll forgive me for never showing up_ ,' you thought. A large birch table littered with overflowing bouquets of flowers promptly sat in the middle of the echoing room, seven girls perched in plush velvet chairs around it. Historia, a short blonde with glittering sky-blue eyes, sat at the head, shuffling through paperwork for the upcoming ball. She rifled through them, as Ymir pointed out certain pages. Petra, an auburn girl in her last year, glanced at you, a prim smile gracing her lips.

"Hey, Y/N." She let out a tinkling laugh, "Welcome back... finally."

"Hi Petra," you nodded. "Hello, girls."

"You're late." Ymir stated plainly.

The tall, freckled brunette dragged an empty chair away from the table for you to sit. You followed her silent instruction, grinning sheepishly. 

"Oh, Ymir, we're just glad to have her." Historia tittered. "Finally."

"Yeah, where ya been?" Hanji burst, pushing her glasses further up her nose. Though she was a teacher, she enjoyed the youth of the planning committee. 

"Places." You deadpanned, wiggling your eyebrows at her. She snorted and rolled her eyes. 

"Now, Louise, have you arranged for the impending cold snap? After all, winter is coming." Historia pressed on, sipping from a delicate tea cup and gesturing towards the brown haired girl.

Louise tore her eyes from a spreadsheet, nodding. "I have. I ordered some extra outdoor heaters just in case."

"Good. Hitch, make sure all the lights are functional. This is imperative." Historia's strong voice was usually sweet, but once she took the lead, she was a great orator.

Hitch grinned, seizing Ymir's pen and jotted the note down on her hand, shifting at Historia's bossiness. The green ink spread over her skin slightly. The pretty girl licked her thumb, wiping away the wayward ink and threw the pen back at Ymir, who scowled at her impish smile.

"Y/N, Pieck, please sort out the dress code, and while you're at it, inspect the envelope seals. The council, yet again, refuses to help us out." The blonde shrugged, sighing, "You'd think they'd want to help out a fellow member, but alas."

"Right." You agreed passively. 

Pieck scraped her chair back, standing. She swept long, dark hair behind her shoulder, sighing. "Will you please work with the dress code? I don't feel like dragging those assholes along in an argument as to why vacation attire isn't permitted at a Titan _ball_."

"Of course." You nodded at her as she made her exit. Looks like you'd have to be the one to break it to them, while she went to go check on the wax for the seals. 

"They're awfully unhelpful." Louise chirped.

"Don't I know." Petra grumbled, being a member of the council. Historia nodded, grimacing.

"Well, go on, Y/N. There's things to be done." Ymir made a shooing gesture with a wicked smile, gripping the back of your chair as if she was going to tip you out onto the floor.

You snickered and ambled to your feet, used to her ribbing. "I'll see you all in a bit."

"Goodbye, Y/N!" Hanji and Historia's voices fluttered after you. 

Your footsteps rang throughout the hall, your heeled boots clacking with every step. You readjusted your white cardigan, tugging your skirt down slightly. Twisting down the left hall, then taking another right, past the echoing staircase, the sweet, perfumed air rushed through your hair at your brisk walk. Silent marble statues stood sentry, their blank eyes trailing after you. You braided your hair back, keeping it from your face as you arrived at the gilded doors of the council room. Without bothering to knock, the bright lights from electric candelabras and crystal chandeliers fell over your face. Beautiful, expressive paintings filled the gold-tinged walls, desks surrounding the several tables in the center of the room. Bookcases walled each desk, which was assigned to a councilmember, your eyes seeking out Floch. Several members were seated at their desks, clacking away on keyboards or leisurely scribbling down on notepads. Bert was sat at a couch in the center of the room, sharing tea with Annie. You gave them a wave, smiling slightly as your eyes drifted to Floch's half lidded face.

"Hello, Floch." You said, plopping down to sit before him.

"Hello, Y/N. What brings you here?" He grinned and leaned forward on his elbows, lazily regarding you. Though he was a handsome boy, his attitude was unpleasant enough to ward away just about anyone. 

"I'm here to discuss the winter ball's dress code. You do understand this is a formal event, and it'll be cold as well, correct?" Your eyes narrowed, demanding he snap to attention.

"Eh, I know, but at the same time, we should _all_ have fun, shouldn't we?" He blinked innocently, hand mindlessly curling a ginger strand of hair. "We might as well be comfortable."

"It would be a shame to be underdressed." Your voice turned sharp, "I mean, imagine all the beautiful women, all done up, and you- in a horrid hawaiian shirt. How embarrassing."

"Pretentious is not a good look on you, Y/N. I suggest you go loosen up." Floch yawned, but you could tell your words struck a chord with him by his slightly widened eyes. 

"It's your life, but you'll be turned away from the festivities, I'm afraid." You shrugged, getting up to leave.

He scoffed, then his hand rested on yours. "Wait, Y/N. I'll send out the message in the invitations, if and only if, you stay away from Jean."

"Jean?" Your interest was piqued. "That was already my plan."

"It seems we're in agreement." Floch lifted his hand to shake. You took it. "Good day then, Everlyn."

"Forster."

You nodded to Bert and Annie, who were still engrossed in conversation. Annie's eyes were red and lazy, as they almost always were. She treated weed as if it was a sport, almost always under the influence. Bert was unusually calm while speaking with her, normally flustered when meeting with a girl. Annie seemed to put him at ease, with her molasses-slow movements and indolent giggles. When she was sober, she was tight-lipped and sharp, never missing a beat. However, when high, she was as perceptive as usual, but seemingly didn't care about anything enough to point out her observations. Bert offered you a tiny grin, tossing his chin at Annie, to which you gave him an encouraging thumbs up as you slipped out the council room. 

You never promised Floch that Jean would stay away from you, only you away from the two-tone haired boy. _'_ _Horseface,_ ' you thought to yourself as you returned back to the planning committee's room, a slightly faster clip in your steps. Floch's lazy ass, how did he even get a place at the council. It was probably due to him coming from a particularly rich family, one who held influence in the newspapers and magazines. 

"Trophy leprechaun," you muttered to yourself, peeved at his uncaring disposition. You turned a corner, passing the staircase. 

You ran directly into Armin and Eren. Armin yelped, hugging his notebook to his chest, while Eren's arms lashed out and gripped your arms, steadying you. 

"Y/N!" Eren grinned, hugging you. You clung to him, rattled. "I haven't seen you at all today!"

"Yeah, I've been under the radar lately. I'm sure you've heard all the gossip." You winced, thinking of Jean, as you stepped away from Eren.

"Oh totally. People just love Jean." He grumbled.

"Eren, don't _you_ have a date soon?" Armin nudged Eren's arm.

"Yeah, but it's not a big deal." He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, which was growing out.

"Oh? With who?" You gave him the stink eye for not telling you.

"No one important," he blushed and brushed away your glare. "Anyways, Armin and I gotta go... business. See ya, Y/N, call me later!" He grabbed Armin's arm and rushed away.

Armin let out a surprised squeak and hurried after his yanked arm, giving you a small wave.

How peculiar. You shrugged and continued back towards the committee. 


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the week went by fluidly, and Friday came right on time. The usual transpired; sleepless nights, Sasha's heavenly lunches, the daydream filled classes. You doodled on the margins of your papers, twisted your long tresses around your finger, jigged your leg. Anything to get through the day. You'd be lying if you said you weren't excited to be a _normal_ teenager with Reiner, who'd texted you to meet him at the Titan fountain on Saturday. You hid a smile, ignoring the chatter of Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Connie. Sasha had a meeting with her teacher and couldn't make it to lunch. Your quiet time was breached by a certain emerald eyed loudmouth. The wind of winter had arrived, chills raising the hair at the back of your neck. You shivered slightly, roses flooding your nostrils.

"Hey, Y/N. You in there?" Connie rapped his knuckles lightly on your forehead. 

"Yeah... yeah. I'm good." You shook your head, blinking.

"Anyways, we're trying to figure out who Eren is meeting tomorrow. On a _date,_ " Connie shot a pointed look at Eren.

This was the second time you'd heard of the event, and you still wondered why Eren hadn't brought it up to you. 

"It's truly not a big deal. I'm just gonna ask her to go to the ball with me. That's all." Eren blushed, picking at his nailbeds.

"Why aren't you asking Y/N?" Mikasa wondered aloud. Your eyebrows skyrocketed.

"Yeah," Armin piped up, causing your stomach to turn. Even Armin noticed.

"I've seen how you two party, all tangled and whatnot," Connie guffawed and nudged you.

"No, no. I wouldn't be surprised if someone else rushed to ask you. Plus, I'm still not used to you being... single." Eren cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable.

"Right." You felt your face heat up.

"Um... anyways, I'm going out with Annie tomorrow. She's pretty calm. I'm sure it'll be fine." The green eyed boy wouldn't meet your gaze, turned towards Armin. 

"Annie!? Isn't she going to the ball with Bertolt?" Connie exclaimed.

"Well... we'll see tomorrow," Eren replied, still avoiding your gaze.

"Man of steel," Mikasa grinned from behind her scarlet scarf.

"Speaking of, who're you going with, Y/N?" Armin asked in his usual soft manner.

"Not sure. Maybe no one. I'll just have to brave the crowd alone." You chuckled and gave a dramatic sigh. Eren finally met your gaze, a pained look in his eyes.

"Well, I'm going with Sasha! She was like yeah I'll go with you if you can sneak in some snacks, and I was like hell yeah, whatever you want!" Connie exclaimed, proud of his achievement. 

"Armin is going alone, or maybe not at all- he hasn't decided yet." Mikasa added, "I've been asked, but I might just join Armin and take a trip to the Reiss Collective."

"Smart move," you murmur.

"Y/N, you are so pessimistic! You'll be fine, just turn on that party mode of yours!" Connie laughed and poked you.

"Maybe I will." You grinned, feeling glad that you don't have to remember your drunken behavior. 

Lunch continued on, the awkward talk out of the way. Perhaps it was only awkward for you, but you'd noticed Eren's odd behavior, the look in his eyes. He was hiding something. No matter how well you thought you knew him, you never really understood him to the core. Sasha's little tea cake and finger sandwiches were devoured quickly, taking your mind off of any ball thought. You were finally going on a date with someone other than Jean, excitement rising in your stomach. It quelled as a small whisper entered the cheery mindset. What if you were weird, or just didn't know how to act? You glanced over at Eren. It was obvious he didn't like the blonde boy, you had heard his strained reply when you attempted to tell him about the plans for tomorrow over the phone. _'I guess we both have secrets,_ ' you thought to yourself with a small huff. It seemed like you couldn't tell him about your worries, after all. Your heart cracked a bit at the thought. You brushed some hair from your face, tucking it behind your ear as you mindlessly listened to Connie's jokes. Eren added into the drone, hand on his stomach from laughing so hard. You smiled, liking seeing him so happy.

The bell rung out, a pleasant sound, like diamonds falling to a tile. You shoved the now empty lunchbox and satin bag into your satchel, smiling gently at your friends. Connie dragged you along as you waved at Eren especially. He had a crestfallen look contorting his perfect features, waving half-heartedly back. He looked like a puppy who'd gotten swept underneath your foot. You made a mental note to call him later that evening. Following the rush into Journalism, the rapid flow of students spat you into the classroom. You sat down heavily, knowing you'd have nothing to do in this class. Luckily, Connie and Sasha were here to keep you down on earth.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After school, the committee was hard at work- whizzing from office to office, securing ties with the caterer, editing the agenda, double checking with the arriving bands. You were instructed by a hurried Historia to go down to the greenhouse and take inventory of all the flowers and herbs that were to be prepared for the event. Your heart sunk, realizing you might run into Jean. You simply nodded and turned on your heel, accepting the situation. The academy's doors whooshed as you skipped down the steps. Wringing your fingers, you hesitated before opening the greenhouse's glass. The doors glided open silently, urging you on. 

A pretty girl with a poof of curly hair popped out from behind a tree, greeting you, her honey eyes warm and ebony hands gloved. 

"Hi there, I'm Ash, the project manager. I assume you're from the planning committee?" A British accent rolled off her tongue as she tugged the sapphire-blue gloves off.

"Yes, I'm Y/N. Nice to meet you. May I see what you all have cooking up in here?" You returned the friendly smile, visibly relaxing.

"Of course, of course. We began a couple months ago." She hurried over to an army of terracotta pots, waving over the different specimen with a mahogany hand. The hypnotic crocus and spiraling cyclamen blushed hues of purple, while winter heaths and Lenten roses swirled in their pinks. You remembered Jean talking about the new hybrids in the greenhouse. He should've boasted more about them, they were breathtaking.

"We wanted to include some dusky shades, as well as the climate, so of course we chose these gorgeous blooms. And over here, we have some more typical winter types. The mahonias and daphnes should work well. The holly and sweet alyssum are in the loft upstairs," Ash continued, eyes animated. 

"Wonderful job. I love what you all have done." You meant it. The flowers melded perfectly with the dream theme. 

"Oh! I'm sure you'll adore the albino Japanese andromeda we've bred. We were thinking about having it accompany the hellebore." She smiled brightly.

"May I see it?" You questioned, wanting to drink in the addicting aroma of the lush greenhouse for longer.

"I was hoping you'd ask." Ash gushed, motioning for you to follow her up the glass stairs.

Memories popped up, causing you to hesitate. The moment you first kissed Jean. Shaking your head, banishing the vibrant imagery, you climbed the stairs to be met with bursts of a deep, velvet maroon display. Hellebore proudly reached for the hanging white andromeda blooms dangling over their heads. Sharp holly stood in hoards, while daphnes danced in sprouts. The alyssum piled on top of one another, more crocus and cyclamen winding throughout the shining metal racks. You breathed in awe, held fast by the magnificence. 

"It's... amazing. Ash, you're a wizard at this." You turned to her, eyes wide.

She grinned, "Aw, thanks. I pride myself in what I do."

You figured her parents worked in the landscaping of estates, as well as property ownership. Based off of her lilt, you guessed she was from the illustrious Potter family.

"Well. I'll be sure to tell the committee how well you've all done. It's perfection," you shook her hand at her brisk gratitude and retreated, much to your heart's demise. Work was to be done, you sighed. 

Once reentering the golden warmth of the academy, you let out a breath you hadn't realized you'd been holding in. No sign of Jean. The committee table held one person, perched at the head, buried in papers. Historia's eyes followed yours as you sat down in your chair, lips spilling with praise for the gardeners. 

"Now I wish I'd gone myself," she sighed, tapping her pen on her folder, "I'm so excited to see the arrangements they make. They nail it, every year."

"I'd say so. The smell alone is heavenly." You smiled. 

"Well, Y/N, you're free to go home. I'm done with you," Historia joked, smile tugging on her lips. 

"Great. Don't overwork yourself over the weekend," you replied, standing. 

"Promise."

With that, you shot out of the room and fled down the stairs, eager to get some rest from all the running from place to place. The driver jetted back to Sasha's, seemingly knowing how exhausted you were. Sasha pecked your cheek when you arrived home, pushing a bowl of fruit and a platter of regional cheeses and crackers in your hands as she waved you to your room. Her knowing 'goodnight' was returned by a muffled echo. Back in the confines of your room, you munched on the food, dialing Eren's cell. You'd remembered, just as he's always remembered to check in on you nightly. 

"Hey, Eren." Exhaustion oozed from your voice when he picked up on the fifth ring.

"Hey. How was the rest of your day?" He asked, voice echoing. He must've excused himself from the debate meeting.

"Decent. You?" 

"Fine. What was it you're calling about?" His voice pitched lower.

"Well, I'm going to bed soon. Tired. But, um, I wanted to let you know that I was going on a date tomorrow as well." You cleared your throat.

"Don't tell me... was this why you brought up Reiner last night?" His sigh was nerve-racking. 

"Maybe." You played coy. Why did you care about what he thought? A silent answer was buried somewhere deep in your subconscious.

"I see. Just... be safe. And call me. If you, you know, need anything." Eren paused in between phrases.

"I will, I promise. Are you okay?" You asked, hoping for something. What, you didn't know. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright." He seemed as sleep-deprived as you.

"Okay, well-"

"Y/N." Your heart stopped at his tone.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna hang out afterwards?" 

You laughed. Relieved or disappointed, you weren't sure. "Yes. Always."

"Sounds good. Sleep well, crazy."

"Good night, Eren." And with that, the line went dead.

You promptly collapsed on your bed, kicking off your shoes. After waiting a moment to breathe, you got up and hastily changed into a large, graphic shirt. Once finishing off your dinner, you crawled under the duvet and fell into a deep, dreamless rest. Maybe all the daydreaming you did replaced your nightmares. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi darlings,   
> I'm updating more often now because I know this week will be busy. I'll try to update nightly, but we'll see. I hope everyone is doing well, and for those in school, keeping up with all the work.   
> Much love,  
> Stoney <3


	12. Chapter 12

Saturday. You shot up at a ripe 10:30 AM. Rubbing your eyes and smacking your lips, the cheery morning sunlight ushered you up. Your heart jumped for joy, just a few hops. You checked your cell, a text from Reiner hovering on the home screen.

Reiner: _Hey, meet me at the marketplace at 12? Dress casually._

You typed a quick response, agreeing to the terms. It felt as if you and Eren healed the little rift from the whole secrets ordeal, which you smiled to yourself about. At least you'd see him today after meeting Reiner, in a normal- as normal as it gets for you- setting. You ambled over to the shower, wondering how today would go. How did Reiner know that this is what you've been wanting? The warmth of the water trailed down your back in rivets, sopping your hair and cleansing the grime from yesterday off. Your nails scratched your scalp therapeutically, soap sudsing up in twinkling iridescent bubbles. After scrubbing every inch of your body, you cut the water off and wrapped yourself in a fluffy towel. You ran a hairbrush through your soaking locks, vigorously brushed your teeth, then made your way to the cream-colored wardrobe. You dragged out a stiff, unworn pair of lightwash mom jeans, a large, oversized graphic tee you normally slept in, a tight black turtleneck, tall white socks, and some new white air forces. You slipped the turtleneck over your underwear-clad body, then tossed the shirt over it. You slid on your pants, bunching your socks down as you tied your shoelaces. Hair now fluffy and dry, you brushed through it again, clipped on several necklaces, then donned some rings. Spritzing some perfume in a cloud, satisfied with your reflection, you nodded to yourself in the mirror. Your stomach filled with butterflies at the aspect of leaving your room. Sighing, you placed your phone in your back pocket, and an assortment of cards. 

You passed Sasha and Connie in the kitchen. Connie gawked at your outfit, unused to the streetwear. 

"You look great, Y/N. You heading to go meet with Reiner?" Sasha warmly smiled. While you hadn't told Eren, you told your best friend.

"Yep," you muffled, popping an orange slice from the silver tray into your mouth. 

"Good luck. I'm so proud of you for getting out." She hummed, sighing contentedly. 

"Yeah, jeez. I've never seen you look like that before," Connie added, impish grin gracing his features. 

"Might be the last time, I'm kinda uncomfortable." You admitted. "I only copied someone's outfit off of the internet."

"Hey, you're going to be fine. Just enjoy the day. Reiner's known for being charming, don't let yourself get caught up in all the stress." Sasha had caught onto your erratic heartbeats. 

"Okay, thank you. For everything. I'll text you when I get there." You hugged her tightly, Connie clinging to the two of you, as he secretly loved hugs.

"Oh, by the way," you added after breaking the embrace, "I'm hanging out with Eren after. A little R&R."

Connie stifled a laugh.

"Sounds good," Sasha chirped, shoving him. 

You tossed a wave behind your shoulder and followed the hall, hopping down the stairs leading towards the grand door. The door creaked open, and you continued your way to the car. Once on the way, you set a moment aside to calm your frayed nerves. It was all going to be fine, you were to just act the same, let loose and enjoy being a normal teenager. The cloudless sky was hazy in it's blue depth. You smiled to yourself, seeing why the earth loved the sky so. The city's tall scrapers broke the tranquility, the streets bustling and busy. Vendors and shoppers discussed products, happy couples hand in hand. The car came to a halt, and you perched a pair of large sunglasses you'd snatched on your way out of Sasha's house on the tip of your nose. You thanked the driver and closed the car door with a finalized click. 

Y/N: _here._

You felt the rush of people around you, toting bags or placid children. The rumbles of cars and busses resonated throughout the canyon of the city, urban noises alike. You felt the elevated energy of the crowd, heightening your own as you abandoned the anxieties of before, now replaced with excitement. The heavenly aroma of bread filled your nostrils. You sighed, drunk in the feeling of the tide of the marketplace. Fresh cut flowers sat in perspiring buckets next to their stands, handcrafted jewelry hung in it's own beauty, far more elegant than any diamond or emerald. 

"Hey, there," a husky voice rang out behind you, cutting through the bustle. You turned to face the towering blonde. 

"Hi, Reiner." You noted that he wore a simple ivy-green sweatshirt, tan slacks, and white shoes much like your own. 

"You ever been to the market before?" He asked, his addicting smile glinting. 

"Once or twice," you hummed as he gestured towards the scarlet Rathaus, the stands rowed up before it. 

People milled around it, bright yellow and green trams whirring in the back. The merchants presented their goods proudly. 

"See anything you like?" He grinned, peering down at you. 

A jade pendant had caught your eye, which you guiltily tore your eyes from to meet Reiner's. "Perhaps."

"Well, let's see it." He laughed at your shy look.

You dragged him over to the light green elephant, eyes devouring the small charm. You declared you'd take it, going to pass the seller your card. Reiner's hand slightly slapped yours out of the way, vibrant cash in his hand. The seller smiled slyly at you and handed you the small cardboard box holding your treasure.

"You didn't need to pay," you mentioned, pulling away from the stand. 

"It's an honor," he assured. 

As the two of you chatted about trivial things, school, parties, et cetera, his hand found yours, and you intertwined your fingers. You bobbed in and out of shops, perusing the different clothes and shoes, uninterested. Reiner explained that, being the middle child, he was left to his own devices, and his older sister took all the responsibility of being the heir. He seemed unconcerned by the situation, content with his position. His younger brothers- the twins- kept his mother's hands full. He often went home by himself, to a guesthouse not far from the family's estate. Reiner was practically living on his own already, which he was more than ecstatic about. His friends would come over often, giving him company. You wouldn't be surprised if his silver tongue convinced girls to venture back to his place. You explained your position, the stresses, the looming choice, the constant state of doubt that plagued your mind. He breathed out heavily, expressing how overwhelmed he would've been as well. Your lips turned up, consoled a bit. 

"Wanna grab some lunch?" He asked, jabbing his thumb back at a brightly lit Korean restaurant. 

Your stomach grumbling was your reply. 

The restaurant was eccentric, loud graffiti covering the brick interior walls, kites hanging from the ceiling. The euphoric smells wafted from the kitchen as you were seated on swings. Swings... at a dining table? Bold reds, vibrant purples, and glimmering golds made up a mural that engulfed the area of the wall. You were placed in front of Reiner, swing rocking slightly back and forth. You ordered a mint gingerade, as well as Korean fried chicken. Reiner ordered several assorted rolls of sushi, and a frothy beer. The waitress offered a small grin and took the menus from your hands gently. She returned soon after with your drinks, the sharp tangy flavors slipping down your throat. Reiner continued to explain what it's like to be the president of the council, working alongside Historia. As he complained about the lethargic behavior of some of the members, and your mind flipped to Floch's bored face. You hastily agreed, to Reiner's amusement. No amount of arm twisting would get them to work hard, so Reiner picked up most of the slack, working deep into the night.

"Sounds familiar." You murmured.

Reiner tilted his head, "You don't sleep?"

You shook yours, "No, I've got some... intense nightmares."

"Ah, I see." He offered a smile.

"Anyways, do you do this frequently? Go out into the city and pretend you're a normal civilian?" You questioned.

"Yeah, I do. I intend to inherit at least a couple firms, but I'm almost positive I won't be weighed down much by the workload. I wanna live a normal lifestyle, travel the world, more than I have," Reiner admitted, hazel eyes shining. 

"Ah." You breathed. It was a nice thought, comforting. "I'm sure whoever I'll marry will have to deal with the mass of Father's business, maybe my cousins for the rest. I don't think I'll do any of it. My talent lies elsewhere."

"And where might that be?" He leaned forward, face cradled in his hands.

"I'm good with people, diplomacy. Writing, also. Business just isn't for me," you sheepishly grinned.

"Well, believe it or not, those skills are perfect for marketing and relations." His eyes held a faraway look, as if he was picturing something. 

You opened your mouth to reply, but the waitress plopped a steaming pile of gorgeously steaming chicken in front of you. You just shrugged, thanked her, and dug in. Your ravishing hunger took over, barely keeping up with Reiner's conversation. He chewed thoughtfully on his colorful sushi, ranting about marketing and the beneficial side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi darlings,   
> I was able to update! (yay!) Honestly, I use writing as a way to unwind, so that's how I'm able to update almost nightly. Make sure to drink water, eat, and get lots and lots of rest!  
> Until next time,  
> Stoney <3


	13. Chapter 13

Once Reiner left some cash on the restaurant table, he stood, holding his hand out to you. You took it, sipping the last bits of your tangy drink. His hand was rough and calloused, almost as if he played an instrument. You decided to save the question, not wanting to bring attention to it. The waitress smiled brightly at you two, nodding as you both exited. 

"Where to next?" You asked instead, letting him lead you out the door and into the hazy sunlight. 

"I was thinking the art museum, or we could head down to the train station and catch a train. Take a little trip around the countryside." He grinned, eyes filled with his excitement about exploring. "We could go down by the river."

"Wait- I like that," you paused. You hadn't ventured into the city much before, much less the river.

"You do, huh? Long or short way?" Reiner's smile widened.

"I wanna see as much as I can." It was as if his exuberance over the towering, notched buildings had spread to you. 

He nodded and whisked you away through cobble alleys, ivy curling around shop doorways and shining balconies umbrellaing the walkway. Children ran past you, chalk in hand, decorating fountains and bricks. The sunlight trickled through the buildings, dappling the walkway. Though an urban area, the city clung to nature. Trees lined the streets, parks or groves were tucked away among the hustle. Wild ivy and curving vines twisted across balconies, buildings, statues, painting the area in hues of green. The golden streets were pools of light, marking the path around the busy marketplace, with its grumbling trams and chiming bells. The buildings were old, alcoves carved from rain-washed stone, tresses hanging from rooftops. Trickles of water fell gently into the occasional public fountain, a small pool of glistening teal water rippling from the flow. Reiner's hand was tight around yours, introducing you to the beauty of the backalleys. 

He took you up a steep hill, rough cobblestone clicking under your footsteps. It leveled, revealing a huge, stoic cathedral. It's tall towers whispered to the clouds, the stained glass casting colored shadows down below. Deep bells thundered throughout the courtyard. Cherubs danced around a sundial on the building, the grand oak doors studded with oxidized iron. Münsterplatz, Reiner explained, an old reformed catholic cathedral, with services held every Sunday morning and night. The old, rust colored brick stood solitary, brightening the greens of the swaying birch trees beside it. The roof was emerald tile, gold and ruby shingled along it to create a crisscross pattern. Reiner chuckled at your awed gasp. He silently pulled you away, across the huge lot, further explaining the buildings around it.

"There's actually a high school there," he said, pointing to a gated white tower, "And a primary school here." He waved to another gate, a courtyard with a huge oak tree blooming from it.

"Over here is a café, and tickets for tours of the cathedral are purchased over there." He nodded to a side door. 

"Wow. I didn't know this is how the city was," you murmured. 

Reiner laughed, continuing, "Every year, the primary school, or Primarschule, hosts a Roman tribute, a play of several battles out here in the main courtyard, along with a yearly carnival to celebrate the blessings of the harvest, Herbstmesse, a Christmas market, several art exhibitions that cannot be held at the rather small art museum, a festival to chase away the winter demons, Faschnacht, or Fasching- which you know it by, among various other holidays and celebrations."

You felt dazed, this was all happening underneath your nose. Your feet hit smooth pavement, heading down a thin, winding alley. You caught glimpses of an opening past the buildings on your right, but trees flocked and your sight was barred. Suddenly, another busy tram spot was at your eyelevel, with a broad bridge to your right. Your mouth hung open as you dropped Reiner's hand and ran among the crowd to the stone walling of the bridge, leaning over. Lush, teal water rushed below you, furious tides whitecapping the tide. The smell of water hit your nose, refreshing and pleasant. 

"The Rhine." Reiner sidled up next to you, equally as entranced. "C'mon, I wanna show you something."

He tugged you along the busy crowd easing over the bridge, to a gate breaking the wall. Locks weaved along the gate bars. You noticed initials etched into the colorful locks, some with hearts, some jagged, some with a lone initial, the other scratched out. 

"These are lover's locks. It's good luck for couples to lock their love in with these," he clarified. 

"Not for them." You pointed to the lone locks. 

"You're supposed to throw the key into the water below," he continued, "They probably didn't." Reiner shrugged his big shoulders. 

Walking back the way you came, you tossed a look behind you at the multiple gates down the bridge. All those gates, so much love, so much hope. You snapped back to Reiner heading down a steep staircase to a small walkway by the rippling water. The temperature dropped, air growing heavy with humidity. You two continued in silence, your gaze trapped in the swirling tide. He breathed in the musk, shoulders rolling with the wind. You came across a couple steps descending into the depths, a small, weed covered platform adjacent. He plopped down, comfortable in the dandelions. You followed suit. 

"There's a paper mill up that way," Reiner pointed towards Münster. "It's pretty cool, you can-"

"Thank you," you interrupted. 

With wide eyes, his head turned to yours, dipping to become eye level. "You're welcome, Y/N."

"I didn't..." You trailed off, lost in his honeyed gaze, "realize this place held so much. I'd looked across the whole world, and never seen a place like this."

"Ah, but that's the beauty of it." He smiled. 

You looked up into the clear, milky sky, "I wish I was one of those kids, coloring with chalk on the fountains, running around free. I wish I'd grown up swimming in the Rhine, playing at the parks, going to school in a beautiful building like that. Not that I'm ungrateful for my life and my privilege, but I long for something so peaceful. So free. They have their whole lives ahead of them, no set path. They are as their will allows."

"Now you see what I mean. I want to give my kids that life." His gaze turned dreamy.

"Yeah, I do see," you whispered, locking eyes with him once more.

The warmth spreading from his smile, the spray from the river, the chatter of the crossway, you moved your hand to his face, reeling him in. Your heartbeat trickled from your fingers, feeling his pulse beneath. His lips parted, dropping his head lower, foreheads touching. His large hand cupped your jaw, thumb tracing the defined line. You pressed your lips to his, breathing in his scent. Lips soft and gentle as he kissed you back, other hand whispering against your waist. You smiled into the kiss, ushering him closer. His fingertips snagged a feather of your hair, twisting it between two fingers. Reiner pulled away, foreheads still connected. 

"Will you go to the ball with me?" He asked, voice rougher than usual, cheeks pink.

Your face fell slightly, "Aren't you going with Historia? For the council?"

"I'm sure she'll want to go with Ymir," his voice sing-songed, tantalizing and silky once more.

"Then, I'll be honored." You grinned and pecked his lips once more, untangling yourself from his bear-like embrace. You stood. "Let's go to that paper mill."

He laughed and drew to his feet, towering over you. Taking your hand in his, he lightly kissed your knuckles and began spewing facts about the enchanting city once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi darlings,  
> So sorry for the wait, as expected, I've been especially busy this week. I love this chapter, as I get to describe my old home. I've moved from there, but not a day goes by where I don't miss it. I want to share it with all of you, as it's a quiet country and not many people know about this city in particular. I've had a bit of writer's block recently, so telling about something I'm passionate about helped loads. Let me know if you'd like to read more about it, or if you'd like to stay at the academy. As always, stay safe, eat, drink, and get lots and lots of good rest.  
> Much love,  
> Stoney <3


	14. Chapter 14

Reiner drove, which was unusual for you, as you'd only seen him get into the backseat of cars. He'd glance over at you periodically and smile, then whisk his head back around to focus on the traffic. You were quiet, peaceful, in the passenger seat. Your head filled with the city. You thought of the shuttered windows and ornate gates. You thought of the love locks and keys swirling in the silt of the riverbed. You thought of Reiner's lips and his sweet, calloused hands. The city stuck in your mind like a burr, hooked into your flesh as the rings of the bells echoed in your ears. You revisited each location, mind's eye zooming throughout the streets, flying free like a phoenix. You saw it all, the sky holding you in it's cloudy hands. The rolling hills of Sasha's estate whizzed by, coming closer and closer to her house. Reality looming in the horizon, you realized you hadn't told Reiner you were going to see Eren after this, due to the way you knew Eren had probably acted towards him. During lunch, you'd excused yourself to the bathroom to text Eren you'd be back in a couple hours, and you were true to your word. 

"So..." Reiner's voice rumbled.

"Hmm?" You woke up from your daydream of the cityscape.

"Would you like to do this again?" He smiled slyly, eyes gleaming. 

You grinned, nodding your head vigorously. 

He chuckled and his hand slid over to your thigh and patted lightly on it, moving to your hand to grasp. You smiled to yourself, comfortable silence blanketing over you two. Warm, fuzzy feelings cut through the harsh cold of the last few weeks... months. Jean's warmth soon became too bittersweet, his light too dim, during the last months of your relationship. It'd been a while. You relished in the golden boy's rays, how when he smiled a certain way, you knew it was for you. Did Jean really not know how you'd felt? Did he not see your own special smile for him and feel his heart soar? Was he oblivious or were you too shut off? Had Father formed you into an emotionless piece? A coldhearted partner? _A_ _trading chip?_ The boiling thoughts resided as Reiner pulled into the gated roundabout. He halted the car, parking swiftly. The door swung open, and he jogged around to open yours. 

"After you," he laughed, bowing. 

"Why, thank you." You smiled warmly, dipping out and clutching your jade pendant from the marketplace. 

He walked you up to the large doors, leaning over and pecking you on the cheek. His hazel eyes were alight. You placed a hand on his cheek endearingly, opening one of the front doors with the other. 

"I'm a call away," Reiner reminded, striding away smoothly, reading your thoughts and knowing what you needed. 

You waved goodbye, and disappeared into the vaulted Braus hall, door booming to a close. You sagged against the detailed wood, hand to your hair, pulling through the tangles and knots caused by the day. Your lips twisted into a small smile, heat gathering in your cheeks as you recounted Reiner's movements. He was just as charming as Jean, even more so. Suspicion pooled in your stomach. Could you trust him to be aware of your affections? To understand your way of caring? Sighing, you pushed off the door as a loud bang echoed down the hall from the direction of the parlor. Raucous laughter followed, a trailing screech to it. _Sasha._ The air rushed by you, sweet perfume permeating the rush. The melodic thunder of cello strings laced the halls, with the occasional thud of... a table? Your footsteps fell faster, eager to see what she was up to. You flew through the rosy door, bursting into the glowing room. Sasha was howling with laughter, a bag of chips clutched in her hand. Connie was dancing on the table, bottle of chardonnay in his grip. Armin placidly coaxed an ethereal sound from the four strings of a ruby-red cello, Mikasa's nose buried in a book, legs swung over the arms of her chair. Sasha shoved a handful of chips in her mouth, whipping around to see you loitering in the doorway. She squealed and shot up to encase you in a hug, bag tossed over her head.

"How'd it go? Did you like the city? Was Reiner hot? Did you-" Words tumbled this way and that, bubbling through the music. 

"Yes, the city was gorgeous, it went great, Reiner was looking... presentable," you laughed into her shoulder, choking from her iron hold. 

"Ah..." She sighed, pulling back and swooning, "Young love, Mon Chéri."

You swatted at her arm and waved at the others. Connie gave you a cheeky grin and wiggled his hips to a sharp note Armin played. Mikasa gave you a sly smile, eyes regarding you with respect. Sasha threw herself back on her couch, you settling for the floor at her feet. Her hands entangled themselves in your hair, absentmindedly braiding the tresses. Connie hopped down and offered you the olive bottle. You took it, taking a long, refreshing swig from it. The tangy flavor spread throughout your mouth, easing any past anxieties. You relaxed into Sasha's dangling arms, comfort spreading over you in a wave, music lulling you into the embrace of your friends' energy. 

"Eren's coming soon, I think." Mikasa spoke, glancing back over to you.

"Oh good. We were gonna meet up after our dates." Your eyes wired shut, Armin's hands expertly netting the sounds around you. 

Mikasa hummed, the flutter of pages following. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi darlings,  
> A shorter chapter for today, some chaotic energy from our beloved Sasha. I imagine Reiner and Reader's relationship to be like the song West Coast by Lana del Rey and Jealous by Eyedress, Jealous being more like Reader's perspective. She has so many doubts that she's nervous to let him in again, but things are so good, like the melody. I'll try to update during the week, but my workload is super heavy right now, and I don't want to rush and push out chapters that aren't my best work. Thank you for reading! <3  
> Until next time,  
> Stoney <3


	15. Chapter 15

You ran your wet hands over your face, stomach churning at the thought of telling Eren about your date. You combed your wet hair back, thoughts shifting. Why did things have to be so complicated? Your e/c irises glittered back at you in the faceted light, the bathroom mirror gleaming. Things were just as they always were. Nothing had changed between you and him. He just got jealous easily. You convinced yourself it was all just something you'd concocted in your head. You redressed into a new pair of stiff jeans, another band tee, your sneakers from before. Turning to leave, you boldly sighed and turned the crystal knob. Things felt off between you and him, and you wondered to yourself why that was. It plagued you, your hand sliding against the icy glass, out of your room, slipping into the hall.

Eren was moving towards you. Climbing the stairs from the parlor, you noticed his brown hair was growing longer. How hadn't you noticed that? He seemed to walk with a confident swagger. How much changed in a day? His teal eyes flicked to yours, his perfect teeth flashing. His angular cheekbones halted the smile, dimples deepening. You couldn't lie, he was gorgeous. 

"Hey, Y/N! Are we going or not?" He jogged closer. 

"Going where? You just got back, and I've had a big day." You smiled softly, your exhaustion speaking. 

"Nowhere stressful. Promise." He was close now, holding his pinky out to swear to you. You interlocked yours, a small jolt at his touch electrifying you.

"Okay..." You mumbled, flustered. What was happening?

As Eren led you back outside the main doors, the sunset's glorious light struck you, rendering you useless to its mercy. The rolling heat was very unusual for the wintertime, but the sun stops for no one. The sky was lit aflame, burning in its passionate violets and fuchsias. The intensity of the light settled over you, piercing through your slow mind, chasing away any sort of anxiety, any sort of barrier you placed. It was unraveling you. Your curious eyes flitted to Eren, who was holding a car door open to you. You dipped into it, smiling gratefully as he followed. He passed a small note to the driver, and away you sped. Eren turned to you, eyes holding yours.

"So... how was today?" He purred.

"It was... I'm not quite sure how to explain it. It was more than great. The city held so much, it's actually amazing. I wish I'd spent more time there. Reiner knows everything under the sun about the place," you stared out the window, avoiding his stare, "And asked me about the ball. I was sure he was going with Historia, but no. Anyways, it felt unreal, the city."

Eren shifted, easy smile resting on his features, "Sounds nice. And to think you were so worried about finding a date. I knew you weren't gonna have any trouble." His boy-next-door kindness radiated from him, yet carried an edge, ready to cut you open and examine all your secrets. 

"Well, how about you?" You poked him, wanting a reaction, something. Eren was oddly calm, oddly smooth.

"Annie agreed to go with me, as long as she could take smoke breaks," his blinding smile crossed his face, eyes watchful, "And of course, I'm all for that. However, I would rather just skip the ball all together. Barcelona is so peaceful during the winter."

"We can go after the ball, if you'd like. I'm not too concerned about it, I've just gotta go because of the committee," you grumbled. 

"Hmm." Eren was examining your face, glowing in the dying sunlight.

The countryside was fleeting, swirling around you and those half-lidded green eyes. You studied Eren like a book, the way his hands twisted the rings adorning his fingers, his easy lean against the backseat, his sharp jaw illuminated. Interesting. The car pulled to a stop in front of the Jaeger estate. This was where he was taking you? 

"Thank you," you murmured to the driver, echoing Eren's words as you spilled from the back onto your feet. 

Eren leapt up to the threshold, holding the doors open for you. The sleek, modern building allowed the last wisps of light through the windows, the quartz floors clean and pure. You barely remembered stumbling up the steps to his room, all those nights where his hands cupped your face and brushed your hair back soothingly as you removed your stomach contents into the toilet. But you remembered. It was muscle memory, the seventeen steps up, the thirteen to his room. The loft shone, plants blooming under warmth lamps. His bed was made, charcoal duvet pulled tight. His desk was messy as it always was, the loft glowing in different colored lights, the smell of his cologne wafting around. You slumped on a couch off to the side, eyes locked to Eren's. His movements were slow, calculated. He pulled a joint from a small tin in his pocket, climbing up the stairs to the loft, beckoning you to follow. Launching after him, your legs moved as if in a trance. A small flame flicked from his fingertip, a lighter hidden in his hand. The fire licked the end of the joint, Eren taking a deep inhale, visibly relaxing. He passed it to you, which you took a small puff from, relishing in the smoke going down your throat. 

"Now. What's bothering you?" Eren said, grinning a devil's grin.

"Oh wow-" you took another hit, wincing at the roughness, "You get me high to spill all my secrets."

"You're right," he murmured, fingertips trailing over yours as he took the joint back.

"Well... to be honest, I've been worried about you," you admitted, a free hand running through your damp hair.

The music swelled over you both, his expression turning from smooth serenity to surprise. "Me?"

It was now or never. Reiner's face flashed in your mind, and you made yours up. "Yeah. I was worried you were becoming... agitated about something." You couldn't do it. You couldn't betray him like that, and Eren was just a friend. 

"Right. Well, I get nervous when you talk to someone I don't know. Like Jean." His gaze was intense, deciphering your code, handing you the joint.

"I'll be okay, I promise. I'm not planning on getting hurt again." It pained you, you knew _he_ wouldn't hurt you. But you had to keep in line, as you've always done.

"But... I-" He coughed slightly, moving closer, "Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay," you whispered, blowing smoke in his face.

His green irises were hypnotic, lulling you into him. Closer and closer, too close. You had to stop yourself, the world turning around you, observing you as his hand trailed up your cheek. So familiar, so relaxing. You sighed into him, head floating. You knew this was unfair to Reiner, unfair to Eren. You made a promise to Reiner, but what were you? You were no better than Jean. Your heart fell, Eren noticing and pulling away. He busied himself with the lighter, flipping the screw back. 

"Are you alright?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, yes... I just remembered something... Jean. It's nothing." You smiled apologetically, Eren blushing. 

"This wasn't right," he mumbled, "It never seems to be."

You tilted your head at that, wondering what he meant. The high intensified, your head falling slowly to rest on the floor, gazing up at the colored lights. The sparks flashed in your line of sight, the clean air wafting over you, Eren's soothing smell stealing you away. You turned to him, tracing his features with your eyes. Everything about him, you loved deeply. He was here, he was an inch away, his perfect lips a tiny movement afar. But that would have to wait. As you always pushed it back, you copied your monotonous movements, thoughts reverting to your high. Eren settled to lie on the floor next to you, hair sweeping into his eyes.

"Y/N?" His gruff voice grated against the smoke.

"Yeah?"

"Why couldn't I take you to the ball?" Your heart dropped, your arching high dipping.

"Well... I don't have an answer. That's a question to ask yourself, I guess." You figured that was the best answer, silently watching him.

"We've been friends for so long. I know you. I know you better than myself. I just... I don't know." He looked back up to the towering ceiling, eyes reddened and hazy.

' _If you knew me better than yourself, my affections would be obvious_ ,' you thought to yourself.

"Just know I'd do anything for you," you admitted, hand reaching to him, lacing your fingers together like a puzzle.

"And I think I've proven the same." He smiled.

"Oh yeah, for sure. I mean you let me puke on you, you get dragged around everywhere by me, you follow me everywhere like a lost puppy," you giggled, euphoria clouding over your head.

His laugh was like stardust, his warmth like the setting sun. He was the sky, and you, the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi darlings,  
> At last, I am able to post. I've written this chapter four times, deleting it three out of the four. Again, I don't want to release anything I am not proud of, as all those attempts were just pandering. Anyways, I hope this is up to par, as I personally think so. I feel as if it's progressing quickly, and will continue to move at this pace. I hope you are all doing well, eating well and drinking water enough. Thank everything up above finals week is finally over.  
> Much love,  
> Stoney <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi darlings,   
> Finally we are past some fluff, but this chapter does contain some lemony content, but it's pretty PG. Happy reading!  
> -Stoney <3

The next morning, you woke up from underneath a heavy blanket and a drooping arm. You and Eren were curled up on his couch, lights lazily tracing multicolored patterns across his art-filled walls. Eren's cologne was constant, steady, just as his breathing. You sighed happily, mind still buzzing from the smoke. You felt on top of the world, happy and clear-minded. Today was Sunday. Slow and serene Sunday. You arched your head back, over the arm of the couch, to gaze out the window. The woodland by Eren's house was gorgeous, cold sunlight filtering through the chlorophyll-injected leaves. Upside down, like stained glass, you noticed how the shadows on the ground shone, birds chirping delightfully. You watched Grisha, Eren's father, take samples from his decomposition boxes. Though he was a diplomat, he was also a renowned doctor, a genius in his field. Eren had big shoes to fill. Whipping your head back up, you watched Eren's chest rise and fall, like the swell of waves. Why couldn't it always be like this? Though you slept over with Eren almost every weekend, you yearned for something more. But it was not your place, nor decision. Instead, you lifted a hand, sweeping some of his shaggy hair from his eyes. You cautiously slithered from his limp grasp, spilling onto the floor as you made your way into the washroom. Your thoughts swirled, thinking of Reiner, the night before, the ball. 

You and Eren had deliriously talked for hours, ending with you raiding his mini fridge and wardrobe, eating everything in sight while changing into a pair of baggy shorts and a hoodie of his. He'd slumped on the couch, eyes red and droopy, you passing out next to him. You'd told him everything, about what Jean had had said to you in Rome, how you felt with Reiner. He was your most trusted confidant, besides Sasha. Sasha. You felt a pang of guilt for never spending time with her, even though you lived in her house. While washing your hands, you resolved to make time for her. The scent of euphoric smoke wafted through the door. Eren was up. Swishing your hands against the fluffy towel hanging from the rack, you poked your head out the door to see Eren languidly taking a drag from another joint, balanced perfectly in between two fingers. He nodded at you, a smile gracing his lips. 

You hopped back to him, crashing onto the couch.

"How'd you sleep?" You asked, prying the joint from his knuckles.

"Very well. I always sleep like a baby, thanks to that little guy right there," he laughed, nodding to the joint clamped in between your lips. 

You hummed, inhaling, letting the relaxation flow over you like a flood. It settled every inch of you, just as you liked it. 

"Anyways, what about you? Hope I didn't crush you." Eren's eyes glimmered, tinged with scarlet.

"Nope, never." 

He nodded, turning to face the window. Grisha had vanished. 

"Well... now what? What're you going to do?" He asked, eyes far away and dreamy.

"What do you mean?"

"About Jean. What do you think you should do?" His eyes flicked to yours.

"Nothing. I'll let him be," you mumbled, tapping off the ash.

"Okay, Y/N. I thought so, but he'll never leave you alone," he replied easily. It stung, him being right.

"I know, I'll just tell him to get lost. It'll be fine." You huffed, crossing your arms.

Eren's eyes gleamed, laughter hiding away. You scowled and punched him in the arm, causing him to recoil and snap his head up.

"Ow!"

"Stop messing with me, I have things to do today," you grumbled.

"Like...?"

"Sasha and I are going to the spa." He raised in eyebrow, "Girls only, Mikasa is coming, too." You lied through your teeth, grabbing your phone to text the girls to get ready for the spontaneous trip.

"Oh please, Mikasa would never go to a spa," Eren laughed and drooped his head back again to look out the window.

Your phone buzzed with a stiff _'Yes, I will join you.'_ from Mikasa. Laughing, you awaited Sasha's exuberant reply.

"Look at it yourself, hotshot." You were smug, grinning from ear to ear, shoving the screen in his face.

"God, what has this world come to?" He groaned, batting it away.

"Aww... is someone mad that they're not invited?" You drawled, phone slipping back into your pocket.

Eren pouted, his red-rimmed eyes answering for you. Jealousy dripped from his green irises, something else dwelling deep in them. You just laughed it away, poking his jaw. He snatched your hand up quickly, long fingers engulfing your wrist. You giggled, yanking lightly, not really caring. He slowly sat up, hand still tangled in yours, eyes on you. You were hypnotized, lips falling apart. Eren hummed, satisfied with your reaction. He was the sun, leeching your power from you. It felt like a hot summer's day, lying in the light, becoming fuzzy and lazy. Your breathing turned heavy, in unison with his. His. His. It was Eren. Always Eren. You felt yourself magnetized, pulling yourself to him. His smile faltered, reverberating in your sight, buzzing. His other hand trailed up your arm, whispering against your skin, fluttered touches. Your heart beat into your ears, loud and raw. The woodland framed his face, shooting out from behind him like a halo. You were free, loosened from your tether. His hand trickled down your neck, eyes examining every inch. You were breathless, just as entranced. Those teal eyes flashed to yours, and in an instant, his soft lips crashed into yours.

Time stopped. You had yearned for him for ages, constantly pushing back thoughts, feelings, for him. His name echoed in your mind like a mantra, a holy prayer. You grabbed his cheekbones, pressing deeper into him, eyes clenched shut. Your stomach erupted into butterflies, swirling around. He kissed you feverishly, coaxing your body onto his lap. His lips elicited warmth in every place they graced, your lips, your cheeks, your neck. You bathed in his light, in his presence. It was the scorching summer after a frigid winter. Your fingertips caressing his skin burned, his cloudy hair like blades. He groaned, hot breath against your ear, hands venturing down your back, memorizing every dip and curve. Eren spoke gruffly between searing kisses.

"You have no idea... how long I've waited... no idea," his voice grated against your neck, vibrations causing you to smile against his hair.

"I've been waiting, too," you admitted with a small voice, vocal chords losing their strength. He pulled back, hands cradling your face, eyes bewildered.

"You?"

"Yes, me. I couldn't give in because of Jean... then all this bullshit started, and I-" With ravenous eyes, he kissed you again, more passionately than before. 

"I don't care. You're here," he whispered against your lips, biting down on your bottom lip gently. You flung your arms around him, some tie in you unraveling. 

You were here, with him, orbiting him like the earth around the sun. He gripped you tightly, peppering kisses to your neck, collarbone, jaw. Everything aligned, and it was as if the earth was shooting you into the sky, granting you wings. By some divine being, he loved you as much as you loved him. Him. Him. It was all Eren. You smiled into his kiss, boldened by a celestial force. Like lighting striking you, your phone erupted in your pocket, pinging relentlessly. Filled with regret, you tore away. You fell to sit next to him, his hands following like they were glued to you. You answered Sasha's call, clearing your throat and attempting to sound normal.

"Hey, Y/N! You at Eren's?" She practically shouted, your heart dipping at Eren's name.

"Yeah... yeah I am, are you ready to go?" You tried to sound nonchalant, hoping you delivered.

"Yep! We'll be there in about ten minutes, I pray to god Eren isn't too huffy about it. He's such a crybaby," she continued, ignoring any sort of tension your voice held.

You glanced at Eren, who was eavesdropping. He smirked and shook his head, hand gripping your thigh tightly.

"Surprisingly, he's fine with it. Too fucked up, I guess." You snickered, causing Eren's eyes to narrow in annoyance.

"How much have you smoked, Y/N? You sound worse than him." Sasha was so close to the truth, yet lightyears away.

"Not that much, only a joint this morning. Nice and relaxing, got to have a little heart to heart with the idiot himself. You know, he's a lot more honest when he's high." You mischievously grinned at Eren, his annoyed grumble growing at your words.

"Everyone is. Now, I've got to call the spa to make the appointment, your job is to be ready on time or else I'll drag you out of bed." And with that, she smooched loudly into the phone and promptly hung up. You sighed with relief, setting your phone down.

"I thought you already had plans," Eren deadpanned. 

"I lied," you chirped, swiveling your body back to face him. His lips became dangerously close to yours, then he suddenly ushered you to stand, pushing you off the couch.

"Go get ready, I know you want to keep-" he gestured to the two of you, "a secret."

You laughed, then skipped up the stairs to the loft. Donning on your tee from the day before, as well as the jeans and sneakers, you felt dazed. You couldn't believe it had happened. You grabbed the turtleneck, tossing it off the edge to flutter down and eventually land next to Eren's lazy body on the couch. You hopped down the stairs, fluffing your hair. He observed you silently, watching from the corner of his heavy-lidded eyes. You smiled brightly, renewed with energy, plucking a pair of black, heart-shaped sunglasses from his desk and nesting them gently into your wild mane of hair. 

"Well, I'm off. I'll see you... whenever," you laughed, the tingly feeling of your high sparkling in your system.

As you turned to leave, Eren caught your arm. He reeled you back in, eyes intense. He pulled your face down to his, neck arching back. His lips melded perfectly with yours, two worlds away colliding. He released you without another word, shooing you to go meet with the others. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again darlings,   
> Fucking at last, Reader has made her choice. I hope you are all doing well, getting schoolwork turned in. I'll try to update quickly, but I have been swamped recently.   
> Much love,   
> Stoney <3


	17. Chapter 17

Life felt reborn, a glowing, prosperous future hovering in the horizon. Not even Jean could dim the light of the sun. The smell of smoke permeated your hair, a reminder tagging along. You were floating, feet not even tapping the floors as you leisurely waltzed down the halls of Eren's house. Skipping down the stairs, you felt two emerald eyes follow you gently, keeping tabs on you. You smiled to yourself, gazing up at the high ceilings as if you could see those bottle-green irises you'd spent so long staring into. Not paying attention, you harshly bumped into someone's broad chest. You stumbled back a bit, surprised. Grisha's sun-spent skin stretched into a small grin, hands clutching two boxes of flowers. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Y/N. Did you have a fun time last night? I could smell you both from my own room. Or maybe that was just my own smoke." He laughed heartily at the expense of Eren.

You silently resented him, for leaving Eren alone by himself all the time. Instead of lashing out, you flipped some hair behind your ear, offering a chuckle, "I'm so sorry, Mr. Jaeger. I knew we should've turned on the vent. You're a wizard at strains, I must admit. But yes, we had... fun," your thoughts wandered back to his son's lips, "Eren and I talked about life, you know how it is."

"That I do. Well, anyways, it was nice running into you. It feels like I haven't seen you in forever. I'll be off, these are getting heavy. Tell Eren I said hi, won't you?" He guffawed and strode away, flowerboxes in hand.

You scowled. You barely spoke to Grisha, he was never around. No wonder he wanted you to say hello to his son for him, you were almost certain you spoke more to Grisha than Eren did. Sighing, you turned your thoughts back to Eren's faceted eyes, his flushed skin. Grinning, you continued to the entry hall, ready to see Sasha and Mikasa. The front door felt heavier than usual, but after wrestling with it, you finally cracked it open to slip out into the dawning winter air. Nipping at your skin, you hustled to the black SUV, divebombing into the backseat. Sasha wrapped you into a hug, Mikasa offering a thin smile. 

"Hi, Y/N, it's been a long 12 hours without you," Sasha chirped. She sighed dramatically and fell onto your lap in a grand display of swooning.

"Hello. How was it, seeing Eren?" Mikasa regarded you with wary eyes, a knowing look buried deep.

"Oh, it was fine. We lit up and talked about my boy issues." You laughed easily, hoping to throw Mikasa off your trail.

She nodded, smiling to herself. Sasha sucked in a huge breath before giggling.

"What is it?" You poked her side.

"Well, I was just wondering if he got over his jealousy. You know how he is." She snuck you a secretive look, which Mikasa definitely caught. 

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure he's over it." _Eren was jealous?_

Sasha eyed you, her lips twisting a bit. "Has Reiner texted you?"

"Oh, I haven't checked." Fuck. Reiner.

Just like that, that familiar black hole spread throughout your stomach, reminding you of all the reasons you didn't- couldn't- be with Eren. The responsibility of taking over Father's empire, Eren didn't deserve that. You'd watched it morph your father into someone you no longer recognized, someone you resented wholly. Reiner was at least responsible enough to want to take over these things. You glanced at your phone, noticing he had, in fact, texted you.

R: _I had a really nice afternoon with you yesterday. We should do it again sometime._

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Y/N: _I did as well. It was so nice to see a different world._

There. You weren't entertaining the idea of a second date, but also were grateful for the experience. You breathed shakily, glancing up at Sasha's probing eyes.

"Yep, he texted... and I answered!" You smiled, sliding your phone away.

She stroked your cheek lovingly, beaming. "Ugh, I'm so happy for you. Finally getting out of your bubble. It was a shame to see Jean put my Y/N to rest. You seem so much happier."

You rolled the thought around in your mind, sucking your teeth. It felt like knives carving into your stomach every time you thought about how Jean thought you were faking it all, how you were just a plaything. But without him, or the ripples he left in your life, you realized you were happier. Even though this Reiner situation was... difficult, to say the least, you were still free. You mirrored Sasha's blinding smile, nodding. It was for someone other than the blonde boy, but you couldn't tell her that. Guilt followed you like the plague. And yet here Sasha was. She glowed, a perfect butterfly, a bursting bloom, an angel. 

Mikasa yawned, rubbing at her still-messy hair. You grinned, reaching across Sasha to paw at her tangles. "Late night?"

"Yeah I was on the phone with Armin." She opened her mouth to say more, but faltered and faked another yawn instead. You arched an eyebrow.

"Fun fact! Speaking of A names, Annie and Reiner used to date." Sasha was full of surprises today, effectively ignoring Mikasa's odd behavior.

"Oh? That's interesting, he never mentioned any girlfriend of his. Well, he seems to not have an interest in his dating life, at least." You thought back to the day before. Had the time really passed so slowly? It felt like days since your adventure to the city. 

"That's just because you don't mention exes on first dates." Sasha clucked her tongue. 

"Whoops. We talked about Jean."

"That's because you're so... so fresh! You, like, just broke up," the brunette squawked, "It'd be impossible to not talk about something like that. Anyways, I hope we're almost there, I'm hungry."

You chuckled, Sasha being herself as usual. 

Mikasa rolled her eyes, muttering, "So much drama."

The car reeled to a halt, sunlight filtering in through the tinted windows. Sasha punched the door open, prodding you out. She leapt out after you, Mikasa slipping from her own side. Cascading willows framed the large, ornate wooden doors. The building was an ancient stone brick, the slate-colored walls littered with ivy. Bamboo stalks swayed in a chatter, their leaves shuffling among the clicking growth. The smell of jasmine and conifer wafted over the entry, hot steam clouding from the baths. The three of you marched inside, taking shelter from the blasting wind. Intricate tiles studded the floors, the archways adorned with assorted plants and carvings. The dim, sleepy light was produced by hanging brass lanterns, incense burning from a small golden plate. A pretty receptionist with jet black hair smiled warmly, confirming your appointment. Sasha nodded, and the receptionist whisking you away down the hall on your right. You were led to a changing room with plush orange sofas and fuchsia walls, more overflowing plants stuffed in pots. The three of you made quick work, changing into navy silk robes, small silver details woven into the cuffs. 

The receptionist was waiting outside the door, to usher the group to another small, dimly lit room. Three linen laden beds sat, room filled with calming music, rustic wooden paneling covering the walls. Incense infiltrated your senses, lifting you up into the air. You stretched out onto a bed, shedding your robe and covering your naked body with the sheet. Three placid masseuses stationed in front of the three girls, working heavenly oil into your muscles. You sighed, all your stress dissolving. Sasha was absentmindedly chattering with Mikasa, the quiet girl grunting replies or snorting with laughter. Your thoughts wandered back to Eren, the way he held you as if you were going to dissipate, the way he threw open the windows you hadn't realized you closed, letting light in. You thought about the night before, how he said it wasn't right to kiss you. You silently agreed, you shouldn't be doing this, your guilt was proof enough. Alas, here you were, feelings out in the open. The last time that happened was with Jean, out on the balcony, your tear-streaked face crackling in the harsh wind he couldn't fully protect you from. At least he tried, but it was all too late. You were already shivering.

Feeling your taut muscles loosen under the professional's ministrations, you felt all the sourness of your guilt drip down, not completely gone, but enough of it to fully smile into the pillow. You were here, with two people so incredibly close to you, who knew what you were thinking before you even having to open your mouth. They loved you, just as you loved them. They would be here long after any boy would be, marriage deal or not. Rushed by a wave of gratitude, you dragged your face to turn to Sasha, reaching your hand out. She took it hastily, grinning devilishly. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hot steam billowed from the man-made hot springs, coating your face with the pore-opening moisture. You sighed, sinking deeper into the boiling water. Mikasa hovered in the pool, hair splayed around her body like tendrils. Sasha kept ducking under to slick her hair back. You lounged in silence, bubbly feelings coursing through you blood. The tranquility gave you a certain peace you hadn't realized that you had been missing for years now, ever since Father told you about the marriage deal. Beside you, Sasha groaned and flopped over to pluck a rice ball and devour it. She popped her fingers out of her mouth, grinning. Mikasa looked less satisfied, you figured it was because she always had this kind of peace. Once her parents died when she was young, she'd inherited her parents' nobility title, along with all the abundant wealth. With no family left, she lived on her own for her whole life, Carla Jaeger becoming her guide until Carla succumbed to the same illness her parents did. It was a dark time for both her and Eren, the two of them clinging to each other through the seemingly eternal death. Eventually, the girl grew strong and independent, leaving it all behind and blooming into the next of the Ackerman line. You smiled to yourself, filled with pride for the girl. Though she was quiet, solitary, you knew she cared by the way she listened like a ghost. 

You slipped from the water, naked body bombarded by the winter wind immediately. Wrapping your robe around you swiftly, you held out Mikasa's for her, embracing her through the thin fabric. She rested her chin on your shoulder, arms down her sides. You'd known something was off with her, the anniversary of her parents' death bounding forward quickly. Rubbing her back, you stepped away to cover Sasha as she shot out into the cold temperatures. Noiselessly, the three of you returned to the dressing room, redressing and exiting the spa, payment going through contactlessly. The ride back to Sasha's was infused with peace. You slugged up to your room, bidding the two goodbye as Sasha yawned and disappeared into her room, Mikasa vaporizing to an empty guest room. You flopped into your bed, warm and tingly from the day's events. You grinned from ear to ear, drifting off. Until your cell rang. 

You flipped it over, bleary-eyed and heavy lidded. It was Eren. You sucked in a breath, heart fluttering. Quickly tapping ACCEPT, you held it up to your ear.

"Hey, I didn't know you'd call me."

"Yeah," his voice was gruff, "Mikasa called me to tell me you guys made it back safely. Thought I'd check in."

"Mm. Good idea, I was just about to take a nap before dinner," you rolled over on your stomach, arms propping your face up.

"Anyways, bring something good for lunch tomorrow, please. You wouldn't want me starving," he complained loudly. 

"Do I look like a maid to you?" You huffed.

"Depends..." his words swelled over you, dark and lulling, "On what little number you decide to wear."

Your eyes widened slightly, quickly replying, "Yeah, yeah. I'll be sure to bring something for you, too. You owe me."

"Perfect. I owe you for much more than that. I'll see you tomorrow, Y/N." His voice held secrets, just on the cusp of spilling over his lips. He hung up, not letting you coax them from him.

You grumbled, tossing your phone away and drifting off into a deep sleep. You dreamt of the earth and sky embracing each other, hot clouds of steam rising from their clutches. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi darlings,   
> I think I'm going to aim for uploading every weekend, so I'm not rushing to complete chapters as quickly and just putting in complete pandering.   
> Much love,   
> Stoney <3


	18. Chapter 18

A blaring alarm awoke you from your dreams, weak sunlight poking through the drapes. Time was frozen, still. Mumbling, you swiped hair from your face and rolled over to slam a hand down on the alarm. The blankets sliding off of you, you stumbled into the bathroom, exhausted. Dark circles plagued your eyes, your hair a rat's nest. A frown was pasted on your lips like a sad clown. Your head was too heavy to hold up straight, making you feel like a bobblehead. Exiting the washroom, you reached for the wardrobe, pausing to look through the crack the drapes left. The wilderness was coated in fresh frost, icing every sprout, every branch, every breath. Your fingertips burned with chills, fog spreading across the glass. You were different since escaping your father. You were happier, less stressed. His eyes were no longer boring into you, his voice tearing all hope away from you. You smirked over the sight. In a small way, you'd dodged him, even if he was still watching, not far away.

A little lighter than before, you pulled out your uniform for the academy, dressing quickly, deciding to skip a shower this morning. Spritzing perfume, brushing hair and teeth, washing your face filled the rest of the morning with peace, monotonous actions to allow yourself to roam. You and your thoughts flowed freely, allowing it to take control.

There was no point in holding out or hiding here. It was just you. So, you allowed yourself to move mechanically as your brain flitted through every thought under the sun. You wandered across glassy beaches, fiery oceans, frigid deserts, forested caves, flipped mountains. You saw it all, not caring about time or place. Gradually, you woke up to find yourself perfectly made for the day, your mind floating just above your head. You tossed your bookbag over your shoulder and set yourself right. Time for school. Daydreams had no place there, but still hovered in the back of your thoughts. Sasha was waiting downstairs, two lunchboxes in hand. You placed both away, having texted her about Eren's request during your morning routine. 

Sasha squinted at you, studying every inch. You frowned, cocking your head to the side in question.

"You're zoned out. What happened?" Sasha scowled.

"Nothing, just needing a little breather."

"We went to the spa yesterday. You got plenty of sleep last night. Something happened. Is it your father?" She screwed her face up, hand trailing over your shoulder as you shook your head vehemently, "I know! The only thing unaccounted for is Eren. Did you have an argument?"

Your stomach dropped at his name, butterflies swirling around in the dread. "No, we didn't. If we did, I wouldn't be bringing him lunch."

"Ah! You didn't say nothing happened. Tell me." A grin spread across her face, evil through and through.

"Sasha, you don't wanna know. It's gonna stress you out." 

"No, no. I wanna know. Or else I'm gonna start guessing."

You sighed. Eyes trained on hers, you whispered your secret. "Eren and I kissed. But you know I-"

"Oh my god! Y/N! Finally!" She shrieked and wrapped you in a hug.

"No, Sasha, listen! This can't happen!" You whined.

"Why? What's the matter?"

"First of all, Reiner. Secondly, the marriage deal. Eren doesn't deserve the pain of that shit. Third..." You faltered, mind racing for another excuse. That's all it was. Excuses. 

"You don't have three reasons, Y/N," Sasha deadpanned, "You can deal with Reiner easily enough, he's a fuckboy. As for the marriage thing, it's not like Eren's the only one doing the job. And that's only if you do marry him. Just relax, let yourself be happy for once."

You stared her down, wanting so desperately to revert back to your daydreams. You were consoled, nonetheless, though that familiar dredge of guilt still washed over you like an unstoppable tsunami. She gleefully shrugged and dragged you out to the awaiting car, not a care in the world.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Classes dredged on, like honey slugging to the opening of a jar. As the teacher droned on, you were filled with anticipation for lunch. It'd been a full day since you'd seen Eren, and you wanted to be met with those stained-glass eyes once again. You smiled to yourself. Since when did you care this much about seeing someone. Though every time you saw Eren before, your heart rate picked up, but it wasn't like this for everyone. Surely never like this with Jean. You scribbled in the margin of your notes, doodling some whimsical nonsense of fairies and mushrooms, little lightning bugs dashing across your paper. At long last, the pleasant chime of the bell rang through the ghost town halls of Titan Academy, suddenly bursting with chatter of hungry students. You hastily packed your things together, papers and pens haphazardly crushed by textbooks. You tentatively stepped out from the classroom, joining the current of fellow students. The winter sun hit your face, shy and tired. You longed for the brash blaze of summer. 

"Hey, Y/N." A silky voice rang from the dying chatter of the hall, joining you on the terraced patio. 

You turned, curious, only to be met by a certain blonde. Your face spread into a bright but slightly nervous smile. "Hi Reiner!"

He laughed, splaying his big hands in front of his chest, "Don't look so pensive. I've been sent by Historia to demand that you come to the planning committee meeting today."

"No problem, I'll be there."

"Perfect, I'll make sure to tell her. Anyways, I'll see you around. I'm a busy man today." His face was less than overjoyed, and you figured it was due to the stacks of student council work awaiting on his desk.

"Of course, I understand. I'll catch you later." You gave a small wave, eyes following him as he gave a brisk nod and hurried away to the council room. 

You groaned internally. You weren't dating either boy, Reiner nor Eren. You were free to talk to whoever you wished, even if you and Reiner had a commitment to each other to attend the ball together. Plus, it wouldn't be so bad. You guiltily flashed to the moment Reiner's lips sparked against yours, his bear hands engulfing you in warm spring heat. He was an enigma, a boy living in a world that was not his own, his heart deep within the city. You made your way, winding down the flawless tiled path, to the rose garden. The blushing blooms had conquered the cold snap, the dark hues contrasting the slick frost.

Trickling in by duos, your friends met you within a mere couple of minutes. Sasha and Connie were battling some dispute out, Armin and Mikasa yakking about some theory. Last but not least, like a torrent, Eren whisked into the placid garden, stirring up every being with a heartbeat in the process. You grinned, passing him your spare lunch. He thanked you before settling next to you on the bench, a sparkle in his eyes as his fingers dwelled on yours for a bit longer than needed. He tossed a leg over yours, unsurprising to anyone else in the group. Eren often opted to invade any given person's space, but you knew it was a chance for him to get closer to you. His eyes spoke his ghostly secrets in his lips' stead. 

Sasha cast an awaiting look, observing your body language, reading Eren's rushed words as they spilled over his lips. He was all worked up over some "idiot" in the debate club, testing Eren's patience in every waking moment. Unfortunately for the nuisance of a debater, the spirited boy's patience was practically nonexistent. Hitching a breath, your train of thought was derailed by Eren. He'd waited years for you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings,  
> I'm going to aim to update every Sunday night, but might upload during the week if my schedule allows me to complete a chapter. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read 18 chapters of my little story, I'm so grateful for you!  
> Much love,  
> Stoney <3


	19. Chapter 19

The school day dwindled, leaving you in an empty hall, facing the committee room. Per usual, every girl was on time, prim and proper in their chairs, sipping tea and filling the room with tinkling laughter. Historia nodded to an empty chair next to her, Ymir flanking the other side. You slipped into it, settling comfortably. Petra was chattering away with Hanji, something about Mr. Ackerman. You smiled in greeting to the girls, Hanji shooting you a wink. You stifled your laughter at her expression. Historia cleared her throat, placing her teacup down with grace.

"Now, we've got a week or so left, and I need everything secured. I've spoken to Reiner about the arrangements, he's done it all and gotten those sorry council members to get a grip." She beamed at this, peach skin flushed slightly. _Oh._

 _But her and Ymir were together?_ Your gaze slid to Ymir, who was smirking at the blonde girl. Confused, you reverted back to Historia, who was explaining what needed to be done. 

"Hitch, you and I will go back to the conservatory to see how the flower prep is going. Though all their flowers are selected already, they've made up some test arrangements for us to choose from. Y/N and Ash had already checked in and I'm hearing wonderful things- I don't want to miss out again."

Your mind flashed to the blissful parade of blooms, cultivated by the lovely Ash and her team. The sweet smell filled you nostrils from the memory alone. It was intoxicating. 

"Now, Pieck, you did great with the seals, Reiner has already sent out every invitation. The cold snap's already in, and the heaters are functional, as well as the lights. The table arrangements were sorted months ago..." She went down her checklist, pointing out each girl who'd completed a certain task. "Finally, we need someone to go check in with the Council to finalize the transactions with Bertolt Hoover. Y/N, you know him well, yes?"

You nodded, always enjoying your time with the tall boy. 

"Good, you may go. Please drop off the documents to the clubs on your way back, their finalized bills should be settled and absolute after the ball. I'm sure the treasurers will take those to Bertolt then, so you should be good on that front. Thank you." 

You nodded again, pleased to get the orders. You wanted to hear from him, with his calm disposition and gentle council. Down the bright hall you went, passing paintings and placards alike. Your steps pattered on the marble, every so often passing someone who was rushing to wrap up club work. Whether you were in the planning committee or not, the ball was an event that enraptured the whole school. It called on every club to provide a contribution. The Gardenkeep, the flora club where Ash grew her masterpieces, donated bulk masses of arrangements, the cooking club whipped up perfect desserts, the newspaper covered the story and on site pictures, the debate club hosted a show along with the theatre club. Many council members were involved with clubs, such as Petra and Historia on the committee, and were doing their part to lend a hand besides overseeing the ordeal. 

You arrived at the council room doors, sucking in a breath before barging in. You beelined for Bertolt's desk, where he watched you, dazed at your entrance. Paper neatly stacked up on the sides of the mahogany desk, a calculator strewn among the personal items. 

"How can I help you today, Miss Everlyn?" He asked sweetly, hands weaving together to prop his head on. 

"Oh, don't be so formal. Mr. Smith isn't here to jump on you with a meaningful lecture filled with anecdotes about 'respect'." You smiled, easing into a chair facing his desk. Other council members clacked away at keyboards, or spoke quietly with students. "Which I'm sure are very useful when speaking to someone like him, but aren;t needed now."

"Alright then, Y/N. What's up?" He flashed perfect pearly teeth.

"I'm here from the planning committee. I'm to check up on the transactions for the ball, as well as the pay for each club. I know for a fact that the newspaper team needs more ink, especially from printing out all the invitations and using their stock of cards. Their treasurer will work out all that for the exact bill, but you know, it's my job to let it be known to you and to collect the estimates, courtesy from the committee. Anyways, let's see what we have to work with, Bert." You leaned forward, eager to get all the confusing number talk out of the way.

He happily obliged, pointing to each digit and explaining what it was from, as well as the total for each club and the compensation from the donations the school is given during the ball. Bertolt stayed true to himself, pointing out the answer to your questions and going through every wrinkle in an equation. He estimated the donation, filtering it down through each club, then finally, working on improving the school. His pale jade eyes lit up when he explained the tennis courts would most likely be revamped, as well as a new speaker system throughout the school. Once finished, he gave you the separately printed estimates for each club with a grin. 

"Damn, Bertolt, how did you do all this?" You stared in wonder at the stack he'd placed in your hands. 

"Numbers make sense to me." Was his content reply.

"Perfect. Now, I understand Eren is taking Annie to the ball," you started. 

His face fell slightly, a small blush creeping. "Yeah, I know. It's alright, we're just friends anyway. Plus, I don't smoke like she does, so I was scared I was gonna green if I went with her. Instead, I'm thinking about going with some other council members."

"I'm glad, though I secretly wanted you two to end up going. Honestly, I have half a mind to go by myself at this point." You sighed, wanting to bang your head on the desk.

"Aren't you going with Reiner?" Your heart sunk. 

_Shit_. You forgot Bertolt was his best friend. You were so wrapped up in his friendly, warm nature that you'd forgotten. He was Reiner's friend before yours, therefore you couldn't ask him for his kind advice. Instead of panicking, you chuckled. "Yeah, but between you and me," you got closer, voice lowering into a whisper, "I think I'm gonna get my period. It would be embarrassing if I'm with someone and I go to stand up... you know?" 

Bertolt's face flushed, but he gave a small laugh. "Don't worry, I won't say a word. I'll bring some stuff for you just in case."

You genuinely smiled, heart melting at his kindness. "Thank you, you're too sweet. Now, I'll drop these off for you. Bye, Bert!"

He waved back, grinning, "Bye, Y/N."

Close fucking call.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After visiting club upon club, some treasurers giving you words of gratitude, some annoyed that you disrupted their work, you found yourself at the debate club's door. The carved wood was just as polished as any other, but the yelling emitting from the room caused you to halt. This was the club for all the hotheads who had no interest in a sport, either too busy for the dedication or too lazy. Eren's voice emerged from the ruckus, a thunderous _SHUT THE FUCK UP_ roaring through the madness. You laughed to yourself. Though Titan Academy came on top of the most prestigious school debates, their methods were less than poised. You pushed through the door to find papers dashing across the marble floor, a tie hanging from a chandelier, and overall mayhem. It must've been a busy day here. 

Eren whipped his head around, eyes glinting evilly until they fell on you. His look softened quickly, bounding over to greet you. He leaned down next to you, whispering something in your ear, then spun around to face the seething crowd.

"This might be a bad time." Your stomach plunged at the words, but you were more curious than apprehensive. His words were probably due to the screaming you'd witnessed from outside the door. 

Armin tapped peacefully at a small desk surrounded by bookshelves, headphones blocking out all sound. His typing echoed, soon followed by the shuffle of shirts being tucked into belts and ties being retied. Most of the club consisted of boys, though a few girls dotted the thirty-some group. Some sat on the desks, some standing, some actually in chairs. They smiled sheepishly, faces red.

"Now, you lot, this is Y/N Everlyn. She's here from the planning committee." He peered back at the dwindling stack of papers in your hands. Some members gave you interested looks, some glancing back at others shielded from view.

"Hello all," you spoke loudly, allowing your voice to carry throughout the large room, "I'm here to not only check in on the show, but also to drop off some paperwork for Armin here. How's it going?"

Murmuring rippled through the crowd, spotty greetings and muffled 'good's. Eren sighed, exasperated, and turned back to you.

"This fine group," he spoke through gritted teeth, shooting them a deadly glare, "decided to scrap ALL of our work and restart. BUT WE DON'T HAVE TIME. Wake up!"

"Good lord, Eren." A purr came from the group, followed by Eren's furious growl. Jean. _This is what Eren meant._

He stood from his seat behind one of the desks, which shaped a rectangle for seminars. The club members gawked, knowing full well about your past relationship. They stared, unmoving. You gulped, a flurry of emotion ripping through you.

"Hello again, Y/N." His usual cocky behavior, his mask, was back on. It was so far from when you two were alone. You simply nodded stiffly. _When did Jean join the debate club, and how did he get in if Eren's the president?_

"Kirstein, you're giving us both a headache. I swear to god, you come in with your dirt, track it all over my floor, and act like you own the place. You're still under trial! If it were up to me alone, you'd be banned from the premises because I know you can't tell a fallacy from a fact." Eren's voice was filled with venom, words heating up inside his jaw, fire ready to be released.

Jean huffed, snaking closer. The boys were tall, head to head. "Trust me, the only reason I'm here to join is because mother wanted me to earn another metal. If it were up to me, I'd return to my side of the school, far away from these squawking bastards that can't even handle a simple dispute. Great job, Jaeger. I can do better than you without blinking an eye." His amber eyes flashed to you, then back to stare down Eren. _He was always doing what his mother told him to do._

You groaned internally. _Not now._ You had shut yourself off from every emotion, the old, familiar build of panic growing by the second. You felt like you were bent around a lamppost, a car that had met it's untimely end. Stretched from the ceiling to the ground, your mind warped. _Not now,_ _please_. You still didn't know what to make of Jean, you were a child wandering through a desert with only the sun and the stars to guide you. Mother Earth couldn't reach you through the marble flooring. 

Eren shoved Jean back harshly, a cold look on his face. Hatred seeped from every pore, hot smoke rolling off him. If you didn't do something fast, Eren was going to explode.

"You think you're better?" Eren scoffed, a frigid smile creeping across his lips, wild look in his raging green eyes, "Trust me, I think our audience knows who's better. After all, look who's president. I've been better the whole time."

He meant you. He meant the kiss, he meant all those years, he meant during the faithless relationship with Jean. 

"Maybe the _audience_ should take a closer look and listen to me. Maybe they're wrong and need to revisit the situation." Jean's words rolled over you, coaxing, begging you to hear him. Tension filled the room, the lone typing of an oblivious Armin clattering away.

"No time for that. We're too busy working on bigger, better things than you could've ever done." Eren whirled around, grabbing your papers from your hand. He crossed the room, shuffling through the ones titled **Debate Cost and Compensation Estimate** and slammed them on Armin's desk, causing the boy to jump.

His ocean eyes snapped up, gaping at Eren's barely contained expression, then to Jean and you. He pawed his headphones off, forehead creasing and a flash of anger crossing his features, realizing what had happened. In a swift second, concern replaced the look. Armin's unwavering sight trained on you, assessing every inch. Stomping back, Eren restated his ground, planting himself in front of you. His knuckles were as white as the remainder of the papers that he was clutching. He eyed them, reading the bold **Flora Cost and Compensation Estimate** marching across the rest of the stack and pushed them against Jean's broad chest. 

"Meeting dismissed. Valerio, I suggest you scoop those show plans out of the wastebasket and visit the newspaper club for more copies to pass out next meeting. Jean, get the fuck out of here. Go back to your own club." Eren's voice was eerily level, though his breathing was erratic. "Everyone else, you had better have those lines memorized- and make it good or else I'm going to be really pissed."

Valerio, a tan, silver eyed boy you recognized as Eren's secretary, chuckled at the scene. He swatted a black curl from his eyes as he breezed by, disappearing out the door. Eren pulled you to the side as Jean slunk past him and smiled easily at you. 

"See you later, Y/N." His flowing voice grated at your ears, causing your mouth to go dry. You weren't the one to be protected. You could hold your own. 

"I don't think so, Jean," you replied. You met his eyes, earning a wider smile from the boy. 

The debate club members filed out, whispers floating from the crowd. Armin was last in line, pausing to pat Eren softly on the shoulder, a calming motion. The hothead mustered up a small smile, to which Armin nodded before moving to you. The blonde hugged you loosely, the smell of sea salt and vanilla bombarded your senses, smoothing over the thick layer of brambles you'd set up. He washed away the unbearable rise of panic, the dams created in your heart, the knot your head had tied. You relaxed into him and he knew his job was done. He broke free, pausing to wipe a single tear from your cheek and left without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi darlings,  
> Update, update, update. I felt bad about slacking off these past couple weeks and had an idea, so might as well write. I'll probably do a double update tonight to make up for it. I'm super excited about where all this is going, but of course, if you have any ideas, or any suggestions, please make sure to let yourself be heard! Everyone is creative in their own right, and I want to include the reader as much as possible- after all, this is your world. I'm just the messenger.  
> Much love,  
> Stoney <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings,   
> It's odd to have a note at the beginning, but I feel like I need to put a warning? Anyways, double update as promised. Fun fact! This will be a triple update, because I wrote this chapter and it turned out to be too long with too much to process, so I split it in two. Please enjoy, the beginning is... fun.   
> Much love,   
> Stoney <3

You slowly turned, as if in a trance. The silence was too loud. Eren's eyes held a wildfire, trained on your empty irises. His breathing was still irregular, heavy and deep.

Before you could react, Eren was up against you, pressing you firmly to the wall. He kissed you with all of him. His hands roamed your body, caressing your hair, passing over your arms, trailing along your jaw. He whispered _I'm sorry_ over and over again between kisses, a prayer to you. Your hands fell into his hair, twisting his feathery locks. He reawoke you, his lips fitting with yours as if they were sculpted to. You felt his hand bring one of yours to the wall, sliding in between your fingers. His knee locked in between your legs, going up, up, up. You breathed heavily in his mouth, completely engulfed by him. It was all you needed. _He_ was all you needed.

You deepened the kiss, tongue meeting his gratefully. In the dark, your eyes having been closed blissfully, you saw the radiating heat from him swirl in the nothingness. He set a fire in you, a fire that had been out for far too long. You didn't need the chandeliers with Eren's blaze leading down the path. Suddenly, he broke away, leaving you slumped against the wall. You shivered without him, alone. He lunged to turn off the ugly electrical lights you used to think were so beautiful. The lock of the door slid into place, boxing you in the dimly lit room with the spitfire of a boy. As if he was magnetized to you, Eren returned, bodies melding together. 

You reveled in his presence. In his eyes, you reflected the best of him, being the perfect holy spirit to his hellfire. He worshipped you- every tear, every curse, every dark thing that spilled from you. To him, he could take it, he was darkness itself, a monster. To him, that was what you did. You repelled every ugly thing in you that attempted to cross your borders. You held no mercy for things that tried to spoil you, and he knew he constantly played a game of tag with it. To him, he was in an everlasting tug of war with every evil thing, before ripping it apart and reducing it to ashes. As if in a wayward mirror, he reflected you. Where you sent away, he took in and destroyed. He needed the source of golden light, like burnt clay glowing in the desert sun. The duality of you and him, he breathed in like oxygen, fueling him.

He dragged his head down to your neck, placing searing kisses on your precious skin. They burned and welted, dissolving into rose-like bruises. He pinned you to the wall, holding you where he could keep you forever. You felt your knees weaken, his knee pressing harder on your alit core. Sensing you wilting, he snatched you up into his arms, your legs automatically wrapping around him. He placed you roughly on a desk, lips never leaving you, never letting the cold get to you. He nipped at your neck, moving up to your lips with an intensity unlike anyone you'd been with. All you could do was bask in his neverending light, kissing back with everything you held. You no longer needed your reservations, no longer letting thorny secrets hide behind your lips. You silently told him everything he needed to hear, blood rushing in your ears. He tore away, green eyes scorching yours, body heaving heavy, thick breaths. Your chest thumped wildly, hair splayed on the desk around you, forming the perfect halo. Eren gazed down on you, body so close above you. You both stared, needy looks exchanged. He moved closer, placing healing kisses up your neck, on your ear. 

"Not now." His gruff whisper reverberated, ricocheting through you. You just nodded, words fleeing you. 

He continued to adorn you with his gentle ministrations, apologizing for any rough actions he took. You moved your hand to his chest, feeling his heart rate begin to slow. Your other hand moved to your own, relishing in the fact that you and him were in sync. Perfect hearts in unity, two people who thought the other was heaven, and themselves, hell. 

He slowly lifted from you, peeling you from the desk. You were pulled into him, perched on his lap as he was settled on the desk. His eyes searched yours, looking for any signs of the impure spirits Jean might've left in his nasty wake. Satisfied with himself, he leaned into you, forehead resting on yours. He'd ripped the wicked from you before you could purge it, setting it ablaze and leaving cinders. Between the blistering kisses you shared, he'd been able to reset the scale, setting you right, banishing the impure. You raised your head to his forehead, smiling against the kiss you left. 

"Now, I have a committee to get to," you croaked, unused to speaking. 

Eren groaned, eyes begging you to stay with him. 

"Meet me after?" Your tone was hopeful, lilting. You knew he wouldn't refuse. 

"Of course," he replied, helping you stand. He spun you around, patting your ass as you walked away. You gave him the middle finger as you left, not seeing his contented smile and lovedrunk eyes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

If Historia noticed your now blotchy neck, she didn't say a word. She simply thanked you for your service and explained that she needed you to check in with the literary club to go over the speeches. Again, you found yourself wandering the halls, mind still processing your and Eren's excursion in the debate room. You drifted to the literary club for the second time today, passing a gold trimmed mirror. You rearranged your dress shirt so it covered your neck, attempting to place your hair to do a more thorough job, but couldn't confirm that it'd stay. You stood a moment, recoiling from the events that had transpired. It was only Monday.


	21. Chapter 21

Sighing, you entered the literary room, three individuals sitting in three of the ten desks. The room was filled with bookcases, from ceiling to floor. Ladders could be wheeled from each side to retrieve a certain book from a higher level, a circle of couches placed behind the arrangement of desks. One girl with an unruly but fluffy shag mullet noticed you'd arrived, though you hadn't seen her before on your first trip to the club. She stood, beckoning you over to the chair adjacent to her colorful desk. She was tall and slim, with sly, pointed features. Her azure eyes were rimmed with black liner, forming a cutting wing on either side. Even her button nose seemed sharp, her jaw and cheekbones certainly earning the title. Gold bands and assorted necklaces jingled when she sat. Her mane of hair was a dark brown, but platinum blonde on the under part. When she smiled, her incisors were pronounced like fangs. You'd never seen her before, though she seemed to stand out from anyone you'd met. 

"Hi, I'm Leoline, the literary club president," she said, grinning that fanged smile, and holding out a hand laced with rings, "You can call me Leo, everyone else does."

The name struck a chord. You remembered it from various conversations. She was evasive, hiding from the limelight. Even her name was illusive, a boy's name. 

"I'm Y/N, here from the planning committee. I would love to see what you all have been working on." You smiled brightly, followed by her jewelry tinkling as she yanked open a drawer, plopping down a folder.

You racked your brain, attempting to remember this girl from somewhere. You knew her, in your heart you knew. 

"Alright, Y/N. Let's get started on what I've been working on." She flipped a page to face you, a black, claw-like nail pointing to some margin notes. 

"Wait, Leo, you? You did all this yourself?" You gaped at her.

"More or less," she shrugged, "I didn't want to bother anyone by this, so I just got one of my editors to check for any sort of discrepancy."

"Wow, I'm impressed." She laughed at your reaction, continuing on with her explanation. 

Halfway through, she offered pungent hibiscus aloe tea, which you accepted. The steam curled from a red and gold teacup and tickled your nose. The flavors burst, setting your mouth alight with the taste. After accepting your praises, she went through the speeches, pointing out certain emphasis and cues for the theater crew to pay attention to. Leo had already sent it to the theater club, being explicit with her explanation and vision. Something about her nagged at you, but you couldn't quite place your finger on it. She'd occasionally slip and speak German, which you understood just as easily as English. She smiled at that, grateful you didn't correct or chide her for it. Once she'd gone through all the papers, she slid her hands together, webbing a platform to rest her head onto as she continued conversation.

"Yes, of course, I'll get them sent straight in. The planning committee will be very pleased with this, Leo. You've outdone yourself," you praised.

"Thank you. I'm so glad to hear it." She flashed another easy smile, something you realized graced her face most of the time. 

"I'm sorry, but do I know you from somewhere?" You had to know, it was eating at you.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not sure you want to know if you forgot about me." The first frown of the day from her.

"Really? I swear I know you," you pressed, even more curious.

She sighed, eyes boring into yours, fingers absentmindedly twisting one of her various rings. "He told me you'd broken up."

"What?" You felt your stomach twist.

"Jean Kirstein." Your heart stopped. Leo's eyes were filled with pain, that familiar feeling of guilt contorting her features.

"He came in here, asking for a book. I offered to help, as I was the only one in. The others were reading or crafting up some of their best yet. How could I disturb my lovely friends from their work? He was talking about things, things concerning you. He lamented on about how distraught he was about your breakup. I was confused... I hadn't heard anything about it yet, but figured it was because I try to keep a low profile. How silly was I to believe my attempts proved effective?" She laughed bitterly. Her eyes were faraway, not focusing on anyone or anything, just her memories, "Then he confessed that he'd noticed me, in the halls, out of windows, across classes. I am a hopeless romantic, no good writer has never been through the phase. I was far too curious and not cautious enough to think twice, so I had moved closer. He caught me in his arms and kissed me. I'm sure you know the rest of my story, as it changed yours."

You didn't know what to say. The girl Jean had cheated on you with was in front of you, eyes full of sincerity, guilt. She was tricked, too. She thought she was mending a broken heart that was made of stone, no needle could ever bring those pieces together. It simply took the needle and snapped it in half. You gave her a sad smile, nodding. 

"Yes, it did change my story." Her eyes snapped to yours as you spoke, vigilant. "But I am grateful for it. And I am grateful for you. You're the only one who told me what happened, the only one who was there. I should've known those conversations I remembered your name from were all linked to the gossip, but I thought you were a boy." 

You laughed at yourself, finding it genuinely funny. Leo was pensive, not knowing whether or not you were mad.

"But seriously, I don't blame you. I believe you. I blame him. I want us to become friends, Leo. I think you're truly an enigma. I mean, look at you, you're stunning! And I believe we'd be great friends, honestly." You held out your hand, the hesitant girl taking it. 

"I... I'm so sorry. I hate that I had a role in it, I-" She was stopped by you holding up your hand.

"It's okay, I was dying to break up with him." To which, she blinked at you for a moment, then howled with laughter. You laughed with her, the two of you one in the same.

"Well then, Y/N. I'm glad we had this conversation. Let's be friends, then." She stood, her nimble body unfurling from her chair.

"Of course, Leo. I'll see you soon, we should hang out sometime." The girl nodded, smiling as you waved your goodbye. 

Closing the literary club's door felt as though you were closing Jean's and your relationship at long last. The story that the cat-like girl told you was proof enough to solidify your feelings towards Jean, finally knowing his true self, gazing into his soul from a crack in the drapes he left open. You were eager to get to know the girl, her unique style and lilting speech were alluring, leaving you yearning to hear her stories. You entered the committee room, barging in on Ymir, Historia, Hanji, and Pieck betting on who would win the raffle at the ball. 

"Hanji," you chided, strolling up to them, "aren't you supposed to, you know, _not_ encourage betting?"

"Hey, spoilsport, as long as no one tells that Erwin Smith, it can't hurt a soul." She smiled devilishly, reminding you of Sasha instantly.

"Oh, Y/N! How was the literary club?" Historia piped up.

"Great, Leoline did a wonderful job," you said, your words accompanied with a grin.

"Perfect. You can stay here and watch us partake in unacceptable, rowdy, criminal behavior, or enjoy the rest of your day being a free soul." The blonde cackled, pointing to the wads of cash strewn about the table.

"Actually, I have someone waiting on me, so I gotta go. I'll see you all tomorrow." You waved before grabbing your bookbag and racing out the door. 

You flew down the steps and through the hall, punching out the front door. A certain brunette was seated on a stone bench, scrolling through his phone. You smacked the back of his head, startling him more than hurting him. He whipped around, eyes flashing before registering that it was just you. He glanced around, checking that no one was around, before standing and wrapping his arms around you once more. You recounted meeting Leo, the story with Jean, and how you and the girl were now friends. 

"I swear to god when I get my hands on that slimy little weasel," Eren paused to regain his composure then whistled, "Jeez, I couldn't have done that. I would've punched the guy if I knew he was the one my girlfriend cheated on me with." 

"Uh huh... okay well, we're going to work on anger management-"

"Oh shut up," he complained, cutting you off with a small smack on your head.

You laughed at his pettiness, walking over to the car that was waiting to speed you away to Sasha's. Eren followed, kissing you briskly before getting into his own car, taking him home. The landscape whizzed by, and you felt peace settle over you. You knew how you felt. You beamed, inside and out. Sasha picked up on it once you got home, her sixth sense kicking in. She sat in your room as you changed, you promising to tell her when you weren't so exhausted. The two of you moved to her room to pick out a movie to watch, but never made it back to yours. You were moments away from dozing off in her bed after laughing for what seemed like hours over some shit Connie had pulled earlier in the day, the movie chattering in the background. As Sasha moved to tuck you in, she noticed your neck. Chuckling approvingly, she pulled the covers over you and her both, making a mental note to remind you to wear a turtleneck under your uniform tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi darlings,  
> I am back. Again. Thank you all for reading, I am so grateful for your support! Please remember to eat, drink some water, and get lots of rest.  
> Until next time,  
> Stoney <3


	22. Chapter 22

Two swirling brown eyes were inches from yours, a mischievous glint which instantly woke you up. You startled, hands flying to the girl's shoulders to push her off of you. She had tangled her arms in the duvet, clawing to stay in her position, still attempting to pry information from you before you could weasel your way from her. She hummed, hiding a laugh.

"Sasha, get off of me," you grumbled, succumbing and crossing your arms over your chest.

"Nope," she sang, popping the p, "I need to know why your neck is mangled."

You groaned, hand covering your eyes. She'd seen. You knew she was up to something, she always was. Connie was the instigator, a bad influence. With a little pang, you realized you missed his impish grin and constant antics, having not spent quality time with the boy since your adventure in Rome. Luckily for you, not all of your friends' love languages matched yours, so they weren't upset about you being so busy, only able to spend the lunch breaks with them. Pushing back to reality, you rolled your eyes and sighed.

"Ugh, fine, get off and I'll tell you."

Satisfied, she leapt to her side of the bed, arms circling around her pillow girlishly. She swung her legs in the air, sparkle in her eye. Sasha, with not only a rambunctious love life but strong relationships in general, held a certain charm which resided in her childish joy, her lust for life. You'd never seen the girl's eyes dull and lost, only bright and lively. She jutted her hip into yours, demanding you to speak.

"Well, Sash, I had to go around to each club, passing out the estimates I told you about. I ended up at the debate club, and Jean was there. He started some shit with Eren, who practically exploded. I didn't know what to do, I-"

"Oh my god, he hurt you?" Sasha shrieked, zipping up and face paling, jumping to conclusions far from her first guess.

"No! No, no, he would never. Be quiet and let me talk," you quirked an eyebrow, Sasha relaxing once more, "Anyways, I started panicking, and Eren ended the debate meeting and locked the door behind him. He apologized for everything and... well, you can see my neck." 

Sasha swooned, giggling. "You're gonna need some concealer for that number right there, a turtleneck, perhaps?"

You snorted, your predicament was laughable now. "Hey, remember when we went to that party in London with the group?"

"Don't remind me! You look like you had been mauled! And then Connie thought you had a rare disease!" She howled with laughter, eyes filling with tears as she held her stomach. 

"God! We've had some pretty good times, you and I," you mused, heart filling with affection for your friend. 

"You know it. Oh, by the way, I know my mother's been pretty lax about the whole dinner situation, but we have a very important guest tonight, and she wants you to join us," Sasha placed her finger on her lip, lost in thought, "She didn't say who, but I hope whoever it is, is hot."

You rolled your eyes, loosening the sheets from around you. A strike of lightning, a singular thought jolted you. "Sasha."

"Yes, love of my life?"

"I forgot, I don't know how, but I did. I met a girl, Leo, yesterday. She's the one Jean cheated on me with, but he had lied and said we'd broken up. Well... I mean, the last girl he cheated on me with." You laughed a little at the thought.

Her eyes widened, "... did it go over well?"

"Yeah, actually, we became friends. I trust her." You grinned, scooting off the bed's edge. Realization smacked the back of your head, making you clench your teeth, "Shit, there's something else."

"My god, Y/N. What's next? Connie found his true love?" She got up, yanking a clean school uniform from her wardrobe.

"That would be pretty shocking, but no. I was wondering if I could borrow a turtleneck? I left mine at Eren's on Sunday." You smiled sheepishly. 

Sasha arched her eyebrows, a suggestive grin spreading over her face. You felt your face heat up, but kept your composure cool. A swathe of cream cloth smacked your head, the girl tossing it to you like a frisbee. You jumped up, turtleneck in hand, kissed her on the cheek, speeding away to get ready for the day. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The cold had ripened, forcing you and your friends to sit indoors today. The library had been serene before Connie decided to open his big mouth. The librarian shot him a look that could kill. You poured over committee papers Historia had shoved into your arms the moment your foot stepped into school this morning. Sasha cackled at some joke, clawing at your arm to get you to pay attention. Armin looked dazed, unused to his precious library being so rowdy. Mikasa smirked at him, downing her waterbottle. Eren was nowhere to be found, to your disappointment.

"Connie," your mind flashed back to your guilt from not hanging out with him outside of school, "is there a party this weekend?"

"Isn't the ball on Saturday?" He grinned cheekily, wanting to tear you from your work.

"I'm talking about Friday night."

"I like the way you think! Yeah, there's something in mind, are we doing some pregaming?" Sasha perked up at his words, excited for another night out.

"You know it. Who's place?" You returned his wicked smile.

"Earlier, I overheard some douchebags talking about hosting one at Floch's."

"Floch? Nevermind, then." You scowled, thinking of the boy's confrontational and lazy nature. Though he had a handsome face, his personality dragged him down to the depths of hell.

"It'll be fine, Y/N, we'll avoid him," Connie reassured, reaching across and patting your arm lightly.

"Plus, we can get all that party girl out of you before the ball so you don't get too wasted," Sasha added, smirking. 

You felt yourself spark with excitement, grinning from ear to ear. All past reservations about Floch faded. "Let's do it."

Armin coughed lightly, choking on his sushi. Sasha's eyes slid over to him, patting his back so he would cough it up. "Yes, Armin, you little rager. You're invited."

In reply, he hacked harder, causing the rest of you to laugh raucously. In a blink, lunch was over, no Eren to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi darlings,   
> Sunday update, actually on time. Hope you enjoy, and as always, love to hear feedback. :)  
> Much love,   
> Stoney <3


	23. Chapter 23

From paper to paper, trip to trip, the school day was over, the only sign of Eren came from a distant shout from the debate room as you passed the birch door. Your hand hovered over the knob, wanting to barge in and demand why he'd been avoiding your friend group, and you for the matter. Eventually, you decided against it, turning to continue down your path, having to wrestle with the student council once more, something else also present in your mind. The slight creak alarmed you, unused to the scratching sound, as the school was kept in top shape. Within the bustle of the ball, the councilroom door had been flung open so many times, it's oil had begun to fade. All the council members were gone but one, a certain blonde perched at the head desk in front of the window. The scene was all too familiar, something you thought you'd left behind not two weeks ago. Reiner glanced across the room, a perfect smile crossing his gentle lips. Waving you over, he reached across his desk to clear some forms.

"Hello, Y/N, it's been a while since we, ah," his eyes flitted over your body, his flirtatious personality appearing, "...we've been alone."

You smiled and folded into a chair across him, your eyes holding those hazel eyes, "It has."

He chuckled, leaning back, "Surely, you didn't come here just to see me? What can I do for you today?"

"Well, Historia has us doing menial work, since most of it was done earlier this season. I wanted your opinion on our arrangement." You clasped your hands together, placing them neatly in your lap as your father had taught you to. 

"Business as always." Reiner's voice was silky, but held a certain edge, something you'd hadn't heard from him before.

"Right, well, would you like my dress to match your suit, or should we go for something more abstract?" 

His eyebrows shot up, eyes passing over you once more. "I am wearing a classic suit, so I do think that you'd be best in black. Any color, really. After all, I am aware that I am simply a distraction."

Your heart pounded in your ears. "I'm sorry?"

Reiner sported a soft smile, hunching over his desk, "Y/N... I see the way you look at Jaeger. I am not blind. I also see the way he cares for you. I think you are a soul not meant for your position, no disrespect intended. You are not some mogul, you are not some gambler like your father. Hell, I know you only agreed to meet me that day to pursue a business relationship disguised as young love."

You were speechless, unaware of the boy's perceptiveness. "I..."

"Just a minute, let me finish," he sat up, holding up a large, calloused hand. One you held out of frivolousness, "I have an offer. I can sort things out so you can accept your father's business all by yourself. However, you'd be working closely with me, as I can perform the same duties your husband would, sans being married."

You regarded him with fresh eyes, eyes in which your father gave you. The eyes of a businesswoman. "I'm listening."

"Your father is a very powerful man, as you know. He does not wish to give up his position until his deathbed. He is also quite old-fashioned and set in his ways." Reiner's eyebrows furrowed, nose turning up in disgust, "But I have a solution. You start by inheriting percentage amounts on your eighteenth birthday, which is soon, and continue increasing as each year passes. Since I am quite experienced in this world already, thanks to my family's parenting and guidance, I can manage this side for you, as long as you aid my personal affairs. You see, our families come from monopolies, we come from old money turned new, my father's family's longtime standing in politics, yours being generational business."

The room was spinning, you forced it down. The ball was finally in your court, a way out, an opening. The true window of your father's office, the crack in the heavy drapes. You were smart, well versed in deals and agreements, money and the gamble of an owner. A devilish smile spread across your face, glee hidden by determination. Reiner held promise, just as he held a wistfulness for a normal life. He was giving his dream to you, but at what cost?

You tilted your head. "What do you want, Braun?"

"We're getting to the best part. Since I've already mentioned my own inheritance of my mother's businesses, I suppose I should tell you. Your mother and mine were involved. Romantically."

 _My mother?_ Father never spoke of Mother, and when he did, it was nothing but praise and a rare, slight smile. She was always so bright, you now only catching glimpses of the gorgeous woman in your dreams, though when you were awake, she was forever stuck in a painting over a fireplace. You swallowed, eager to find what this meant for you, pushing down her haunting melodious voice.

"Now. When Theresa died, she gave her business to my mother, who is planning to give it to me once I graduate. I have worked with the system, I understand how it works. Your father never told you that the wealth you're receiving, half of it is mine already. Our fates are bound, Y/N. Which comes down to the agreement. You give me 25% of your share, we mark it in blood. I am not going to run off with your money. I see you as a permanent fixture in my life, someone I should marry, but I respect your decision more than my personal wishes. Consider it to be a partnership, one built on something your mother said to me once. After all, she practically raised me, you know."

A fracture slithered through your heart. Though you and your mother were close, she was gone. Always out of the house, only appearing at your bedside in the dark of night. She had been with Reiner and his mother, instead of loving you while she still could. _No,_ you would not allow yourself to cry, you'd done too much of it already, let emotions guide you for far too long. This is what you had been searching for. Reiner's secrets were spilled, leaving an escape.

"You mean a great deal to me. I knew this back at the dinner, the party, the day out in the town. But you have had enough men making decisions for you. All I want is a chance to prove myself, if not to you, then to your mother. Please consider this offer." His breaths were uneven, though his eyes determinedly searched yours wildly. 

You inhaled unsteadily, pertaining eye contact. "I'll do it, Reiner. Thank you for... well, just thank you. I-"

He held up a hand again, smiling softly. "I understand. No words needed, Everlyn. I'll become head of the operations as the business increases each year, your father handling the rest. As for money, you'll be getting 50%, though you will own 25% of property. I don't need the extra 25%, and I'm sure you'll fund anything the business needs. We have the investors as well, which are more than willing to be charitable. I'll look forward to working with you, Y/N."

You reached your hand out, a firm smile pasted on your face. "As do I, Reiner."

The boy shook it, a sunny warmth trickling from his fingertips. 

You flopped back into the chair, stunned. In a ten minute conversation, you were saved. Your future was changed, all because of a selfless boy. The world whirled around you, enchanting and alluring all at once. Your mother seemed to smile down on you. It was if she saw your fate this whole time. She loved you, you knew. Her absence was nothing of importance in this moment. She had been gone for eleven long years, so all those times you called for her in the empty halls, only to be found at the Braun residence- it made no difference to you. You cherished the woman, she lived her life despite a loveless marriage. You glanced up at Reiner, who was lost in thought with a content smile on his face.

"Reiner, you'll tell me when it gets too much, right?"

He blinked at you. "I'm not planning on doing all the work myself. It's why we have committees." He laughed, waving his hand around, "Hell, I'm the head of one right now! No, Y/N, I think you're scared I'm going to turn into your father. I'm not. He's hiding from his grief. He did not take lightly to your mother's death. Though she did not love him, and he became consumed with money during the marriage, he cared deeply for you. I also believe he is refusing help because he thinks it is better to be alone. He is guilty for letting you down, letting you and Theresa both down."

You gaped at him. "So you're telling me he's shitty because he's depressed?"

"No, Y/N. I'm saying he's a troubled man, but it's no excuse for the way he treats you. He's a coward, hiding in his work, away from you."

"Hmm, you may be right. How should I go about presenting the idea to him?"

"Say we're to be married. We'll sign a contract that states our deal, not holy nuptials. Your father will have his hands tied. He believes marriage is the only path two families may take to align prestige, yet we seem to have found a way more fitting. He is kind enough to ensure you someone by your side throughout this." Reiner grinned, proud of his plot.

"I suppose so, Reiner, I suppose so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi darlings,   
> I got inspired and decided to throw my upload schedule out the window. New plan! I'll upload every Sunday, as well as sometime throughout the week. Also, as far as plot goes, I can assure you that this story will not be dragging on. I hope you are all safe, especially those in Texas during this time. I found an article for those unused to this weather, while it is a bit silly, hopefully it can be helpful to some. https://www.mlive.com/weather/2018/01/michigans_advice_for_southerns.html  
> Much love, stay warm, stay safe,   
> Stoney <3


	24. Chapter 24

You cleared your throat, fingernails tapping Reiner's desk, fluttering in between paperwork he'd been pointing out to you. The contract stood between the two, echoing everything the boy had said, sorting more intricate matters. The blonde was still smiling to himself, proud of his decision, proud of you, proud of everything your mother had worked for. 

"You know, Y/N, I'm glad this happened. I'm glad I met the daughter of someone I considered to be my mother." He grinned, hands hovering over his beloved papers. 

"I am, too. Everything you've done... did Mother plan this?"

"For the most part, yeah. She made me promise to keep you out of your father's ordeals, knowing he would push you to live the lifestyle he did. She wanted to keep us apart, until you became aware of Mr. Everlyn's plan. That way, if you liked his plan and were willing to marry, I would be an option. But, seeing as you chose the latter, wanting your own sort of freedom, I could allow her plan to transpire. She was smart, Mom-," He sucked in a breath, eyes widening at his slip.

You chuckled, a little uneasy, new to the idea of Reiner considering himself so close to her. "Was it weird, having two moms and a dad?"

Reiner laughed heartily, "Nope. Not at all. It was like having an extra source of comfort, seeing as my own parents were less than welcoming. They were always busy."

"Sounds familiar," You quipped, grin spreading over your lips.

The blonde boy clucked his tongue at your ill joke. You sat there a second, unable to form more words of gratitude. Reiner just gave a warm smile in return, placing a copy of the contract in your hands. You stood, shaking your free hand with his, then left without another word. You were in awe, stumbling through a world of good fate and luck. The barren, winter air could not reach you in the golden building. Clasping the contract to your chest, you hurried back to the committee's hall. The world dipped at every footstep you took, bowing to you. Your mother's face flashed in your mind, her tinkling voice soothing you like a spoon to a wineglass, stilling every thought. When she smiled, flowers bloomed. You felt your eyes fluttering shut, you leaning on the hallway's wall. She had called you with some celestial force, beckoning you to her. Who were you to deny?

Silently, you ventured in fields of memories, spinning among the life the woman you'd called mother once had. You couldn't get out of her embrace, you were stuck. Where was the exit? 

"Y/N?"

A hand grabbed your shoulder, reeling you back from the darkness. Your eyes snapped open, the wall cold against your sleeve. Two blue eyes peered into yours, a warm hand breezing over your forehead, checking your temperature.

"Armin?" You croaked, turning to see him.

"Hey, what happened? You were slumped against the wall... have you been eating well?" His hand never left your shoulder, concern seeping through his fingertips.'

"Yes, yes... I just remembered something, about my mother." You had no reason to lie to Armin, the boy was too smart for his own good.

"And this is normal?" His eyebrow quirked, questioning.

"No, but I found something out today. I'll tell you all once I get my bearings. Promise." You grinned, gently prying his hand off your shoulder.

Armin sighed, but nodded. "Make sure to drink more water, Y/N. I mean it!"

"I swear." Your hands gripped the contract, not wanting to let go of the silky paper. Armin's eyes flashed down to the papers, gears whirring behind those sky-blue eyes. 

Nodding, you continued down the hall to the committee room, rushing back to Historia to be dismissed for the day. You hadn't realized you hadn't asked Armin where Eren had gone all day. It was of little importance to you now, seeing as so much had transpired. The cheery golden lights of the chandeliers glimmered in your eyes, reflected in Historia's as she peered at you over her tea. Pieck and Hitch were deep in conversation, not paying attention to your entrance. 

"Welcome back," she chirped, "Did you get everything sorted out?"

"I did, maybe even more than that. Is that all I need to do today? It wasn't exactly helpful." 

"Yep. That's all. Now that the ball's so close, we don't need to do as much, thanks to all of our hard work earlier this season. Anyways, we're wrapping things up, so you can go home if you need to," Historia replied, grinning. 

"Yeah... yeah, I'm gonna do that. I'll catch you all later, I've got some things to sort through."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi darlings,   
> My update after two weeks is a shorter chapter, but I will be posting again later this week. Let me know what you think, and as always, eat well, get lots of rest, and remember to drink water sometimes.   
> Much love,   
> Stoney <3


End file.
